Flores de Cerezo
by SoraLove
Summary: Un chico nuevo viene a kaleido,el esta muy interesado en sora por una supuesta tecnica que desea a toca costa la joven interprete,es entonces donde surgen los celos de leon y no es el unico. LeonxSora YurixSora
1. el FANTASTICO prologo

_Prologo_

Nombre del Fanficcion.- Flores de cerezo

Genero.- Anime- Kaleido Star

Kaleido star fue creado por Junichi Sato (tvtokyo)

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN NI INTENTO GANAR ALGO CON ELLOS... SOLO LO HAGO POR DIVERSIÓN Y POR SER FAN

Por.- _Soralove_

Notas.- pondré los nombres originales (tal y como los japoneses los conocen)

Aquí algunos(mas que todos los que cambian levemente)

Mas que todo son los de

Sara original es Salah

Mei original esMay

Hasta el momento son las únicas que creo podrían causar confusión

Aparecen romances o roces de:

SoraX Ken SoraXLeon SoraXYuri SoraXAoshi (descubrirán quien es)

MayXLeon AnnaXMia(solo un poquito de shoujo-ai sin terminar en lo vulgar)

SalahXKalos

Realizado en.- Marzo del 2005

Comentarios de Soralove.- como es mi primer fic de kaleido star lo quiero hacer despacio y con dedicación (jajaja) por eso realizo este prologo (extraño) para decirles mas o menos cual es mi idea y algunos comentarios que llegue poner a futuro.

De antemano Gracias a los que están por leer este fic de su humilde escritora (achin...o0)

* * *

PrologoComienza

El escenario kaleido es el mas bello de todo el mundo, los acróbatas y el publico se unen en una función y se identifican con los sentimientos expresados en esté.

Mucha gente talentosa trabaja hay pero una de ellas es la mas especial y la que mas ama el escenario... ella Sora Naegino, el Angel del escenario Kaleido, en este momento esta gozando de mucha popularidad y muchas acróbatas desean compartir el escenario a su lado.

Una de ellas es la Linda Rosseta Passel, una de sus admiradoras.

Pero no solo Mujeres admiran a este encanto de persona sino también Hombres... los cuales la ven como una excelente compañera o acróbata tal como es el caso de Yuri Killian, el cual admira mucho a Sora... incluso al grado de creer que esta enamorado de ella... o quien sabe tal vez si... solo Yuri lo sabe.

Mas no es el único cautivado por Sora, ya que la estrella Masculina de Kaleido el Joven Leon Oswald también siente algo por la bella chica de cabellos violeta. Y ahora que sus sentimientos están mas presentes en su corazón, varios ataques de Celos serán realizados por parte de este Guapo chico.

Miles de enredos amoroso están a la orden del día en Kaleido, pero llegara un joven el cual cambiara drásticamente el entorno en ese lugar. Su Nombre es...

Aoshi Ishida de escasos 17 años, excelente escritor, compositor, cantante y además acróbata... sin olvidar Guapo... este chico es un encanto de persona.

Y tal parece que nuestra Joven Acróbata, Sora esta interesada en él... �?

Que pasara...

Enredos a la orden del día

una nueva técnica para realizar

y una obra que levantara mucha expectativa

* * *

Esperen a saber que sucedera dentro de pronto cuando comienze esta nueva historia de kaleido Star...

paciencia... es lo unico que pido (prometo q pronto subire el primer capitulo)


	2. El nuevo chico de FANTASTICOS sueños

Flores de cerezo 

_**Cap. 1.- El nuevo chico de Fantásticos Sueños**_

Una gran cantidad de personas se encontraban reunidas a las afueras del Gran escenario Kaleido, todo era para poder observar a la joven y bella estrella del lugar, Sora Negino

"_el Ángel de Kaleido" _y justo en ese instante sale La chica ya mencionada y aturdida saluda a todos los espectadores.

**_-Ah Mucho Gusto-_** dice mientras pone su mano en su cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

Los Flash de las cámaras fotográficas no se hacen esperar ni un momento y entre gritos y empujones se acercan mas a la joven estrella. La entrevistan, la jalonean, la abrazan, le lloran todo... como si de una Diosa se tratara y la verdad para los que trabajaban en kaleido eso era para ellos Sora, en especial para el Joven Robbins.

_**-Por favor, ahora la señorita no dará ninguna entrevista-**_

**_-ah Ken¿de donde saliste?-_** cuestiono la sorprendida chica.

Ambos salieron de toda esa multitud y entraron a una gran limosina y se alejaron del lugar, desde luego Sora se asomaba por la ventana para saludarlos y agradecerles todo ese apoyo que le brindaban en cada interpretación, las cuales despertaban más y más el corazón angelical que poseía.

En esa misma Limosina iban varios hombres más, me refiero al dueño de Kaleido y a la estrella masculina de ese lugar, los cuales observaban como Sora no había perdido su sencillez y carisma, que siempre la caracterizaba, a pesar de ser ahora Mucho mas Famosa que la misma Layla Hamilton.

El joven de cabellos plateados miraba con extrema ternura a su compañera de escenario, ciertamente cada día le cautivaba mas su forma de ser; al principio pensó que solo sentía cierto cariño hacia sora por que le recordaba a su querida Sophie pero después de haber reflexionado mucho se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Sora era algo mas.

_**-Mañana comenzaremos a pensar sobre nuestra nueva obra- **_

_**-Si (sonríe) desde luego jefe, lo único que espero es que pueda interpretar mi papel a la perfección para agradar al publico.**_

_**-Kalos¿acaso seguiremos interpretando la técnica Angelical? **_

_**-no lo sé Leon, pero es lo mas seguro(mirando por la ventana) desde luego perfeccionando varios detalles...**_

El sol se asomaba regocijante por la orilla de la costa, cerca del escenario Kaleido, la brisa era fresca y en el ambiente se podía percibir una gran paz.

* * *

En la oficina de Kalos por otro lado se sentía algo de tensión, ya que aun no encontraban nuevas técnicas y acrobacias para incluir en la técnica angelical. Mas no era solo eso lo que le preocupaba al bronceado Dueño y su acompañante Rubia, con una bella voz; no era eso... si no... algo aun mas importante.

_**-Kalos, te conozco y se que te preocupa la llegada de ese sujeto...**_

_**-No... no del todo, ni siquiera lo conozco pero... tengo miedo de que pueda ocurrir algún percance inesperado... ¿Salah, debemos avisar de su llegada a todo el elenco? **_

_**-Es mejor (da una gran sonrisa) que lo vean por su propia cuenta y sin avisarles.**_

Una Nueva persona talentosa estaba por llegar al escenario, mas solo Salah y Kalos sabían de quien se trataba realmente.

Mientras tanto en el gran gimnasio del lugar, se encontraban entrenando los acróbatas de hay, entre ellos desde luego estaba la Feliz Sora, dando saltos en el trampolín junto con la linda Rosseta, Anna por otro lado se encontraba haciendo reír y suspirar a las nuevas integrantes del elenco, May y Leon entrenaban en los trapecios, realizando el espiral Demonio, cuando de pronto Sora dio un gran salto e iba a caer fuera del trampolín, Leon se dio cuenta con mucha anticipación y fue en su ayuda pero...

_**-ah... que dolor (mirando hacia abajo) ah Lo siento Joven, no quise caerle enzima... perdóneme soy muy descuidada Jajaja-**_

_**-Descuide Sora-sama, yo he sido quien se a tirado para amortiguar su caída**_

_**-Muchas Gracias, usted es de los nuevos del elenco... no lo había visto antes**_

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver al chico salvador de la joven acróbata, era un joven alto de piel blanca, cabellos negruzcos con destellos violetas, y sus ojos eran de un intenso Lila, sus ropas eran cómodas y dejan ver el bien formado cuerpo del Muchacho. Y tenia una personalidad y carisma, que la misma Sora se sonrojo al verlo detalladamente.

Pero no todos estaban tan contentos como las mujeres del lugar, Nuestro querido ojiazul de cabellos plateados estaba casi triturando el trapecio al cual estaba sujetado.

Sora le dio las gracias nuevamente, cuatro veces para ser exactos y después se quedaron platicando un momento, el joven le comento que admiraba mucho a Naegino y deseaba ser tan buen acróbata como ella.

_**-No diga eso (sonríe) es cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre?**_

_**-Mucho gusto (da una reverencia y besa la mano de Sora) me llamo Aoshi Ishida, tengo 17 años y la admiro demasiado Sora-sama**_

_**-Encantada(sonrojada) Usted es japonés cierto? Cuanto tiempo lleva en Norteamérica**_

_**-hum, no mucho unas... 4 horas y solamente he venido para enseñarte una nueva técnica, la cual quiero que realices, ya que tus interpretaciones son extraordinarias**_

_**-una Técnica Nueva? (comienza a saltar) QUE ALEGRIA, desde luego que quiero aprende una nueva técnica para que sea disfrutada por los espectadores y el elenco ¡siiiiiiiiiiiii! **_

_**-¡ISHIDA!**_

_**-Hum, jefe que sucede?**_

**_-Kalos Eido, dueño de Kaleido, ja-_** Aoshi se volteo a ver a Kalos con cierta familiaridad e indiferencia.

Todos se acercaron alrededor de Kalos, Salah y el misterioso muchacho recién aparecido en el lugar, Sora se aparto un poco y fue al lado de Leon y ambos observaban como charlaban los dos hombres en medio del escenario.

Cuando llego Yuri Killian, quien saludo muy cariñosamente a Sora, después habló con Kalos y con los demás para informarles del nuevo elemento con el cual contaban.

_**-este Joven como ya escucharon es Aoshi Ishida, es una acróbata prodigio de Japón, es compositor, escritor y cantante y quiso con mucho fervor venir a kaleido para enseñarle esa nueva técnica a sora**_

_**-gracias Yuri-san, desde que Sora Naegino realizo la técnica fantástica, dio mucha ilusión y esperanza a los acróbatas japoneses y no se diga cuando realizo la técnica angelical, desde entonces me he esforzado por ser alguien mejor y venir a trabajar al escenario al lado de sora(mirándola perdidamente)**_

_**-PERO TU ERES SOLO UN PRINCIPIANTE (replico Leon) no creo que puedas enseñarle a una técnica especial a Sora, seguramente es algo insignificante.**_

_**-ni siquiera has visto mi técnica, pero aun así no importa... yo deseo que sora interprete mi técnica.**_

**_-Leon, deja que Aoshi haga su mejor esfuerzo... confió en las habilidades de este muchacho al igual que kalos (mirándolo) bien... ¿Dónde esta Guillem? _**-pregunto Yuri

la joven de vestido largo y amarillo apareció y se presento ante Kalos y Yuri, después saludo a Salah y al Guapo chico, acto seguido Yuri presento a Mía con Aoshi.

_**-Mía, el será tu asesor el te dirá de que trata la técnica y ambos pensaran en realizar una obra que concuerde con la acrobacia.**_

_**-Deacuerdo Joven Yuri, Espero nos llevemos bien**_

_**-Desde luego, ojala podamos realizar una gran obra**_

Aoshi se fue con Mía a la oficina de Kaleido junto con Kalos, salah y Yuri. los demás se quedaron opinando sobre lo sucedido, los que estaban un poco molestos eran Leon Oswald y desde luego May Wong, los otros parecían encantados.

**_-Pienso que es una perdida de tiempo, el no tiene experiencia... eso se nota, además no explico bien la técnica-_** Dijo May

**_-es solo un NIÑO mimado, mas vale que la técnica sea algo aceptable y no una basura... y no me queda claro cual será mi papel en la obra- _**Objetó Leon

_**-May-chan y Leon-sama no deberían ser tan estrictos con el pobre Aoshi-kun, creo que es una persona responsable y con gran alegría y ganas de trabajar**_

_**-¿Sora en verdad tienes que ser tan ingenua? Ni hablar esa es tu forma de ser (se va a entrenar) como quieras... finalmente quien realizara esa famosa técnica serás tu**_

_**-hum... May-chan... ah creo que no será fácil esto**_

_**-Sora, tu siempre estas defendiendo a las demás personas (se acerca a ella) eres muy buena y confió en que tu podrás dominar esa técnica, por difícil que sea...**_

_**-Muchas Gracias Leon-sama**_

La chica de cabellos Violetas sonría como de costumbre, y esa expresión facial le encantaba a Leon, quien no pudo evitar sonreírle también; un comentario valioso seria que las sonrisas de Leon eran estrictamente para ella y nadie mas.

Desde hace tiempo el joven quería confesar sus sentimientos a la estrella de kaleido pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hacia... ¿Quizás desconfianza? Solo él sabía.

Por otra parte sora no se había puesto a pensar en leon como algo mas que su compañero de escenario y nada mas, aun que el cariño que sentía por él era notorio. Después de ese momento a solas, Naegino se retiro a los dormitorios junto con su inseparable amiga Roseta mientras Leon solo la contemplaba y quedaba embelesado.

* * *

(Rosseta y Sora en los dormitorios)

_**-sabes Sora, deseo estar a tu lado en la obra aun que sea un papel pequeño... tu que opinas al respecto**_

_**-¡Si! Sería fantástico Rosseta-chan, pero aun no se ni que obra interpretaremos... y menos la técnica, pero sea cual sea el caso yo siempre estaré apoyándote y a tu lado.**_

_**-Sora (la abraza) Te quiero mucho.**_

_**-Yo tambien (corresponde al abrazo)**_

* * *

(Yuri platicando con Kalos)

_**-No entiendo como dejas todo en manos de ese muchacho...**_

_**-siento que esta lleno de ilusiones al igual que sora cuando entro al escenario Kaleido, aun que desde luego nadie podrá imitar y ni siquiera igualar el encanto de sora el cual transmite en cada escena e interpretación (mirada de nostalgia)**_

_**-Vaya Yuri, te expresas de una manera muy particular... no será que el Ángel de Kaleido te a Cautivado.**_

_**-aun no lo sé, pero creo Kalos que... a muchos nos cautiva su forma de ser.**_

_**-Tienes (suspiro) mucha razón**_

_**-Espero que la siguiente obra sea un éxito para todo el elenco y Sora...**_

(Mía y Aoshi charlando sobre la obra)

_**-tengo la base de la historia pero no sé si te parezca, Mía**_

_**-descuide Usted diga que piensa (sonríe) además es muy recomendado en cuanto a escribir se refiere.**_

_**-bien(se para de la silla) Nuestra historia trata de una bella princesa, estilo Oriental... de Japón para ser exactos, ella es tan hermosa que El Dios (deidad)del Agua se enamora de ella y la manda secuestrar. Después van en su rescate Su prometido y su mejor amigo, ambos con varios conflictos entre ellos... ya que los dos amaban a la princesa.**_

_**Enfrentan un largo camino en rescatarla pero al fin logran infiltrarse en el templo sagrado y comienza la batalla entre los dos humanos y el Dios, mas que todo enfatizaremos en la relación que tiene el Dios del agua con la princesa, la cual es pura dulzura y compasión y le enseña a la deidad a ser un mejor dios y al final la princesa se enamora de el dios... en fin varios conflictos amorosos que sin duda tu redactaras mejor que yo... y en la parte final de la obra se realizara la técnica nueva...**_

_**-Increíble, esa historia es originaria de tu país**_

_**-no, se me acaba de ocurrir (sonríe) acaso es absurda?**_

_**-PARA NADA, es muy bella y ya me ha inspirado para repartir los papeles y hacer los diálogos.**_

_**-Bien(se acerca a la puerta) voy a visitar a mi Querido Ángel (y guiña su ojo izquierdo)**_

_**-Si... nos vemos mañana Joven Aoshi.**_

El alto joven de cabellos negros como la noche se dirigía al cuarto de Sora y no parecía que tenia muchas ganas de encontrarse con alguien mas del elenco, en especial con Leon Oswald, aquel sujeto lo había visto de una manera muy desagradable cuando lo conoció.

Pero aun tenia Suerte ya que el Guapo caballero no se encontraba por los alrededores, después llamo a la puerta de Sora.

_**-¿Si? Ah Aoshi-kun como estas que necesitas...**_

_**-Konichiwa Sora-chan... te puedo llamar así... o prefieres Sora-sama **_

_**-Como gustes (se sonroja) y dime ya planeas decirme de que trata la nueva técnica o acaso buscabas a alguien mas**_

_**-desde luego que te buscaba a ti (pone su mano en el hombro de sora)Puedo pasar?**_

_**-Claro... que mal educada fui (le da el paso) Adelante Aoshi-kun**_

_**-sabes Sora-chan, deseo interpretar alguna obra a tu lado... es lo que mas deseo en esta vida (la mira seriamente)Espero o te moleste mi manera de hablar**_

_**-Para nada sabes... creo que tu sientes igual que yo, es decir cuando llegue al escenario vine exclusivamente a compartir el escenario con layla-sama... era mi mas grande sueño**_

_**y me imagino que ese sentimiento es el que tu experimentas ahora cierto? Me da pena y (sonrojo) vergüenza pensar que tu me admiras... ya que no soy una gran acróbata pero ago lo mejor que puedo en Kaleido**_

_**-eres demasiado modesta Sora-chan, por eso... olvidalo... Mañana con mucho gusto entrenaremos para interpretar la técnica de Flores de Cerezo**_

_**-¿Flores de cerezo¿por qué tiene ese nombre?... suena lindo además me recuerda a los árboles de Japón...(se sienta en una silla) podría pedirte un favor?**_

_**-Desde luego Sora-chan...**_

_**-Enseñame tus habilidades... aquí mismo Onegai (por favor)**_

_**-Hai (si)**_

Justo en ese momento el chico de cabellos negros se balanceó en la silla de sora y haciendo varias piruetas y demás cosas estuvo enseñándole a sora su manera de hacer las cosas.

Era realmente ágil ya que realizaba técnica sorprendentes en tan poco espacio... pero si había algo que llamara mas la atención era esa acrobacia en la que se paraba de manos en la silla y movía circularmente piernas y caderas sin olvidar que su mirada reflejaba gran entusiasmo y cariño por lo que estaba haciendo.

Naegino se quedo asombrada por la habilidad del joven y ciertamente un sentimiento nació en ella...era... que deseaba compartir el escenario con ese sujeto que destellaba una sensación inexplicable...

_**-le párese suficiente Sora-chan, no soy muy bueno (da un gran salto) pero hago lo mejor que puedo(unas cuantas marometas) espero que sea suficiente (cae de pie y con movimiento sensual se despeja su rostro de sus cabellos) para poder actuar a su lado.**_

_**-ah Aoshi-kun (se levanta y aplaude) ¡BRAVO! Es sensacional (sonríe) jajaja con gusto estaré en el escenario contigo.**_

_**-hum(sonrojo) no sabe que alegría me da escuchar eso... no importa que papel me toque mientras este con tigo seré feliz. **_

En ese momento se escucha el sonido de que alguien esta tocando la puerta, sora se dirige y abre la puerta y su sorpresa es encontrarse al joven de ojos azules y cabello plateado enfrente de su dormitorio.

_**-ah Leon-sama... ¿ocurre algo?**_

_**-no, solo vine para invitarte a cenar algo en el restaurante de comida japonesa que acabe de ser inaugurado (mira con ternura a sora) después de todo siempre te invito a comer cuando abren un restaurante.**_

_**-es verdad pero (mirando al interior de la habitación) es que...**_

_**-sucede algo malo Sora?**_

**_-Lo que sucede es que esta platicando conmigo sobre la técnica de flores de cerezo- _**dice Aoshi quien salió y puso su mano en el hombre de la joven chica.

_**-�¿Tú que demonios haces en la habitación de Sora!**_

_**-ja(lo mira desafiantemente) ha no debería¿acaso esta prohibido? Cuanto lo siento Oswald... pero yo estaré aquí todo el tiempo que lo desee sora... además ella la persona que mas admiro y no permitiré que el Dios de la Muerte le ocasione algún daño...**_

_**-Bah(frunciendo el seño) Yo Jamás le ocasionaría ningún daño a Sora**_

_**-ya veo (bostezando) me aburres mucho de verdad asi que mejor me voy adentro a prepararle un delicioso platico Japonés a sora 100 original... digo nací en Japón por lo menos tengo el sazón de esa región.**_

_**-MALDITO MOCOSO...**_

_**-Leon-sama por favor (sonriendo) no discuta con Aoshi-kun seguramente el esta algo cansado por el viaje... es mejor que se vaya y con mucho gusto otro dia saldré con usted... ahora debo atender a Aoshi-kun y ayudarle a cocinar...Nos vemos**_

El angel de kaleido había defendido al chico de nuevo ingreso y enfrente de el Dios de la muerte quien moría por ella, eso fue un golpe directo al corazón de nuestro guapo Leon y ocasiono que este odiara aun mas al prepotente Aoshi y esto a la larga podría desatar una gran batalla en el escenario.

Mientras tanto un ser observaba oculto aquella escena mientras se retiraba del lugar.

**_-esto se pone interesante vere de que es capaz Sora ante esta adversidad que se percibe en todo el lugar-_** decía una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos dorados y ojos azules.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**_Soralove.- _**antes que nada me presento, Mucho gusto soy Soralove una escritora de fanfic´s (no muy buena por cierto pero hago lo mejor de mi al igual que sora) aun que mi manera de redactar no es perfecta la hago con mucho cariño para los que leen mi trabajo.

Espero que me digan lo que opinan y así poder cambiar algunos aspectos errados que tenga.

Gracias por la larga espera desde que puse el prologo, lo siento mucho pero estaba muy ocupada con mi preparatoria pero tratare de ponerme mas al corriente (por lo menos uno o dos capítulos por mes) con mucho gusto contesto lo siguiente

* * *

From: **Yuuko-Ichihara**

KYA! Ya quiero leer el 1Âº capÃ­tulo! Estos trios/cuartetos amorosos me

matan xD, eso si...mucho SoraxLeon por favor! ;)

y Aoshi sabe hacer muchas cosas! ya me gustarÃ­a que hubieran chicos de verdad

asi...esperarÃ© xDD

Voy a tener la paciencia que pides ya que asi lograrÃ¡s hacer una historia

mas bella pero no dejes de escribir! si? Suerte

_**SORALOVE.- CIERTO (PARA MÍ AOSHI ES MI CHICO IDEAL JAJAJA) QUE BUENO QUE ME TENGAS PACIENCIA (LA NESECITARAS CREELO) MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS ANIMOS YUUKO-SAN.**_

* * *

From: **SaYo-Yukishiro**

Paciencia tendrÃ© n.n!

pero...

Jejeje

.-...

Soy admiradora de Leon Sora... igualmente un personaje nuevo no me aprece mnal,

Yuri tampoco... es decir, aunque me gusta Leon Sora de primeras Â�Â�... Pero...

Ken no... osea, si pero.. el es el amigo, jejeje que exigente, no, no me

pesques, de hecho la trama me parece genial dale!

_**SORALOVE.- SI LEON ES UN AMOR (ME ENAMORE EN EL INSTANTE QUE LO VI) Y SIEMPRE DECIE QUE HUBIERA ALGO MAS SERIO ENTRE ÉL Y SORA, LO MISMO PASO CON YURI...Y KEN BUENO A MI ME GUSTA PERO IGUAL... COMO AMIGO PARA SORA. Y ARIGATTO POR TUS COMENTARIOS**_

* * *

From: **estefi**

hola!

espero q comienzes pronto tu primer capitulo lo espero muy pronto

muchas parejas la cual anna y mia no me parece pero seguire tu paso

empieza pronto XD

_**SORALOVE.- ¿PRONTO? HUM DESCONOZCO ESA PALABRA JAJAJA EN FIN GRACIAS... SOBRE MIA Y ANNA BUENO AUN NO PONGO SHOUJO-AI PERO LO PONDRE PRONTO Y EXPLICARE EL POR QUE ME GUSTA ESA PAREJA (ES DECIR MIA ADOLOTRA A ANNA CUANDO ESTA PONE SU POSEE DE FRACASO) JAJAJA**_

* * *

From: **AnGeLuZ**

Ay... shoujo-ai! Hechale ganas con eso! Hay muy poco de eso por aqui '

Como sea... vas bien aunque algo corto...

_**SORALOVE.- SI... PERO ESO ERA SOLO EL PROLOGO... ESTE ES EL CAP 1 OJALA TE GUSTE, AUN QUE AUN NO PONGO MIAxANNA PERO TE PROMETO PONERLO PRONTO.**_

* * *

From: Mitsy Shoujo

Queria avisarte sobre los nombres. El de May, no es que cambia en el original

sino que asÃ­ se encribe y se Pronuncia mei (igual que mayo en ingles) y lo de

Sarah...bueno, tal ves el nombre sufrio un poco caundo pasÃ³ por china ya que

alli no usan la "r" si no la "l" ya ahÃ­ es la confucion.

hasta ahora no puedo dar una verdadera opinion de tu fanfic por que no lo he

leido (esa poquito que publicaste no cuenta)AsÃ­ que la opinion la dejo para el

primer cap.

Bueno, se despide tu amix: Mitsy Shoujo

_**SORALOVE.- KONICHIWA MITSY-SAMA, SOBRE LO DE MEI PUES SI ME EQUIVOQUE LO SIENTO MUCHO SOLO ESCRIBI LOS NOMBRES TAL CUAL ESTABAN EN UNA PAGE JAPONESA (NO ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE SI ES ORIGINAL PERO EN FIN) GRACIAS POR TU ACLARACION Y SOBRE EL PROBLEMA DE LA "R" ES MUY COMUN ES JAPON QUE SE EQUIVOQUEN Y VICEBERSA (UN BUEN EJEMPLO ES EL CAPITAN SUBATSA DONDE SUBASTA OSORA ESTABA EN EL GRUPO DE LOS "BLANCOS" Y SEGÚN EN EL ANIME LO ESCRIBIERON COMO "BRANCOS"... BUENO MAS O MENOS ASI) AQUÍ TE DEJO EL PRIMER CAP PARA QUE OPINES VALE?**_

_**NOS VEMOS**_

* * *

From: **Kagome Higu**

wii espero ke ste muy weno como tus otros fics - espero ke lo subas pronto,

salah? O.O io no sabia ke se llamaba asi.bueno...sayonara!

_**SORALOVE.- FAVOR QUE ME HACES KAGOME-SAMA, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE LO ESCRIBI CON MUCHO CARIÑO (APARTE ME TARDE MUCHO JAJAJA NO TANTO HACIENDOLO SI NO QUE NO ME METIA A INTERNET DESDE HACE UN BUEN) EN FIN ME DAS TU OPINIÓN POR FAVOR.**_

_**SIN MAS QUE COMENTAR SAYONARA BYE BYE**_


	3. la forma FANTASTICA de expresar un senti...

**Flores de cerezo**

_Cap. 2- La Forma Fantástica de expresar un sentimiento_

Era una bella mañana, el sol se asomaba lentamente por la ventana del cuarto de nuestra protagonista de cabellos Violetas, esto provoco que ella despertara poco a poco, de hecho se despertó mucho antes de que sonara su despertador.

Se levanto de la cama y tras un leve estiramiento de su cuerpo se fue al baño, ya hay se miro al espejo y aun dormida comenzó a cepillarse los dientes mientras pensaba en lo sucedido la noche anterior.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Lo que sucede es que esta platicando conmigo sobre la técnica de flores de cerezo-_

_-�¿Tú que demonios haces en la habitación de Sora!_

_-ja(lo mira desafiantemente) ha no debería¿acaso esta prohibido? Cuanto lo siento Oswald... pero yo estaré aquí todo el tiempo que lo desee sora... además ella la persona que mas admiro y no permitiré que el Dios de la Muerte le ocasione algún daño..._

_-Bah(frunciendo el seño) Yo Jamás le ocasionaría ningún daño a Sora_

_-ya veo (bostezando) me aburres mucho de verdad asi que mejor me voy adentro a prepararle un delicioso platico Japonés a sora 100 original... digo nací en Japón por lo menos tengo el sazón de esa región._

_-MALDITO MOCOSO..._

_**fin del flash back**_

**_-No logro entender el por que se disgusto tanto Leon-sama con Aoshi-kun...simplemente no lo entiendo-_** se cuestionaba confusa Naegino

Después de eso la joven comenzó a desvestirse e empezar a bañarse tranquilamente o por lo menos eso planeaba ella, pues al ver al techo del baño se percato de la presencia del pervertido de "Fool",Acto seguido le aventó la botella de shampoo y lo corrió del baño.

_**-Como puedes ser tan pervertido, en vez de estar espiándome cuando me baño deberías estar entrenando a Rosseta... aun que pensándolo mejor... quédate donde pueda vigilarte**_

_**Espíritu mañoso**_

_**-Sora... solo trataba de acompañarte en la purificación de tu bien formado cuerpo (comienza a sudar) no tiene nada de malo**_

_**-¡BAKA!-**_

Acto seguido se ve volando a Fool por el hermoso cielo de los dormitorios.

El reloj indicaban las 7:30 A.M. y Sora ya estaba camino al gimnasio de Kaleido para calentar un poco y empezar a entrenar la nueva técnica que Aoshi le enseñaría.

_**-Supongo que las chicas ya deben estar entrenando (suspira) ya que no las encontré en sus habitaciones... ah**_

En efecto las amigas de Naegino se encontraban entrenando, Mía platicaba con el joven de ojos lilas, Anna estaba realizando calentamientos, May estaba practicando con Leon.

Cuando el ya mencionado sujeto vio a su querida sora fue en su encuentro dejando a una triste May pensando en el ojiazul.

_**-Buenos Días Sora**_

_**-ah Leon-sama, Buenos días como amaneció?**_

_**-Muy bien (la mira tiernamente) y tu? **_

_**-Bien (sonríe) Disculpe, ya sabe de que se tratara la nueva obra**_

_**-No, Mía aun no comunica nada al elenco, solo esta platicando con ese Mocoso**_

_**-¿Mocoso? Se refiere a Aoshi-kun(se pone la mano en la mejilla) por favor no sea malo con él... es nuevo y es alguien muy agradable y atento.**_

_**-eso opinas (dice rascándose la frente) ya veo...**_

Oswald se estaba enojando por dentro cada de Sora mencionaba a Aoshi o mejor dicho cada que sora se refería amablemente hacia un Hombre, sobre todo Yuri, Leon era muy

Perspicaz si a su ángel se refiere, sabia perfectamente que la manera de mirar y tratar a sora era demasiado... sutil, por eso veía con recelo al rubio Muchacho.

Hablando de él, se puede ver como llega al gimnasio y observa el desempeño del joven recomendado, Aoshi, y claro esta ve a Sora.

_**-Aoshi como va todo?**_

_**-Yuri-san, Buenos días, todo va muy bien ya tenemos la obra y los papeles se informaran dentro de 2 dias a mas tardar...**_

_**-Cual es el nombre de la obra Aoshi...**_

_**-"Megami Sakura"**_

_**-Esta en japonés cierto, que significa?**_

_**-Megami es Diosa y sakura es la flor del árbol de cerezo que créese en Japón.**_

A la conversación se integran Mía, Anna, Sora, Leon y May quienes parecían interesados en lo que se platicaba y planteaba.

Yuri explico que esta obra debería superar al "lago de los cisnes" algo muy difícil por cierto ya que dicha obra había superado todas las expectativas y record de audiencia. Pero para Nuestra acróbata de ojos Cafes Oscuros era un Nuevo desafió a superar tal y como a ella le gustaban. Ansiosa tomo a Aoshi del brazo y se lo llevo lejos de las personas para que por fin le enseñara la técnica de "las flores de cerezo". Cosa que no agrado del todo, tanto a Leon como a Yuri, quienes miraron desafiantemente a Ishida.

_**-Oye Yuri por que demonios trajiste a ese Mocoso**_

_**-hum (mirándolo)pues...es lo mejor para kaleido aun que no lo mejor para Nosotros**_

_**-a que te refieres con eso?**_

_**-ja(se aleja) Tú sabes a que me refiero...**_

Por otro lado se encontraban platicando las jóvenes Guillem y Herat, sobre la ya mencionada y obra y sobre otras cosas.

_**-Que buena adaptación Mía te felicito-**_poniendo su mano en el hombro de la joven

_**-Gracias (sonrojo) Anna sabes... quería decirte algo pero mejor esperare hasta después de la comida**_

_**-hum, Mía acaso ocurre algo malo... necesitas mi ayuda**_

_**-pues no es realmente malo, es decir es malo para mi pero bueno para otra persona**_

_**-Comprendo... Bien (se guiña el ojo) nos vemos (y se aleja)**_

_**-hum(sonrojo) Anna**_

La chica de origen Chino estaba caminando por los corredores cuando de pronto vio una hermosa silueta por las orillas de los vestidores y al reconocerla fue inmediatamente en su encuentro, se trataba de la Gran Layla Hamilton quien observaba el desempeño de su muy querida Sora y desde luego de los demás actores.

May la saludo efusivamente y la invito a conversar un rato antes de que volviera a su ocupada vida y La rubio aceptó encantada.

_**-Señorita Layla que la trae por el escenario kaleido a estas horas? Digo si se puede saber y no es mucha molestia (se sonroja un poco)**_

_**-Lo que sucede May es que vine a ver como se desempeñaba sora...**_

_**-ah por ella(mirada triste) pues es muy buena**_

_**-eso lo se a la perfección pero en estos momentos kaleido presentara mas adversidades en su camino a ser el mejor escenario a nivel mundial... por eso creo que abra conflictos y la mayoría serán para el pobre corazón de sora.**_

_**-he... el corazón de sora? No comprendo señorita, acaso usted sabe algo que desconozca?**_

_**-Podría decirse que si.. pero descuida pronto te darás cuenta, cuenta May como estas trabajando al lado de sora y Leon, supongo que es algo muy pesado para ti estar con alguien tan maravillosa como sora y estar con la persona que te gusta...**_

_**-he(sonrojo) que dice? No entiendo? (mas roja) a que se refiere...**_

_**-May(le sonríe) no finjas conozco perfectamente tu situación... ya que yo vive lo mismo**_

_**-Señorita...**_

_**-Es verdad, para mi sora es una gran rival y amiga al mismo tiempo... yo daría todo lo**_

_**que fuera por ella pero también... me pasaba lo que a ti, Yuri siempre a sido la persona que mas e querido hasta el momento pero... el parece estar mas interesado en sora que en mi, al principio sentía muchos celos y deseaba que esa persona desapareciera, Sora, pero al final de cuentas le tome cariño a mi rival, jaja... lo mismo te pasa con Leon no es así?**_

_**-pues(mirándola tristemente) al parecer... yo no tengo nada en contra de sora, de hecho compartir el escenario con ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado... pero no se... que siento por el joven Leon, ya que el esta interesado en Sora... pero aun así no puedo quitármelo del corazón tan facil...**_

_**-te entiendo...**_

Ambas mujeres se miraron con ternura mutua y después suspiraron y dejaron que sus penas se alejaran por un momento mientras ellas charlaban de otra cosa.

Por otra parte en un lugar apartado del gimnasio principal, se encontraban Aoshi y Sora empezando a entrenar para la técnica de flores de cerezo, el chico de ojos lila se acercó a sora la tomo de la cintura y la lanzo hacia arriba de donde se encontraban, esto tomo por sorpresa a sora quien mientras caía realizo unas dos piruetas y cayó en forma muy sutil quedando con su pie izquierdo en el piso y el derecho levantado, como si de una bailarina de ballet se tratara. Aoshi aplaudió con mucho entusiasmo mientras se acercaba a ella y la felicitaba, La mujer no sabia ni por que había sucedido eso.

_**-Ometedo Sora (felicidades Sora)**_

_**-Aoshi-kun por que hizo eso... acaso es algo relacionado con la técnica de...**_

_**-No, para nada... solo quería saber que tan buena era con las improvisaciones y veo que no por nada eres la mejor de kaleido.**_

_**-Pero Aoshi-kun, todo el escenario se complementa con el trabajo y esfuerzo de todos los presentes y los demás encargados no solo de mi.**_

_**-ya veo... bien (sonríe) empecemos con nuestro entrenamiento...**_

_**-Deacuerdo Aoshi-kun.**_

Ishida le pidió amablemente a sora que hiciera todo lo que él le pidiera para poder realizar los primeros entrenamientos de la técnica de flores de cerezo, Aoshi empezó a balancearse en el trapecio mientras platicaba con sora sobre la ya mencionada técnica, él le comento que lo que estaban haciendo era lo básico ya que la verdadera acrobacia se realizaría el día del estreno de la obra y le pidió que se comprometiera a hacer la técnica aun que está no sea realizada a la perfección en el estreno.

Naegino se divirtió en grande, ya que las acrobacias que le enseñaba Aoshi eran realmente hermosas, tal vez no de un alto grado de dificultad pero si eran sorprendentes.

* * *

Terminada la practica, como a eso de las 22:45 para ser exactos, Sora decidió ir a pasear un momento por la orilla de la playa y relajarse un poco, Aoshi ofreció acompañarla pero ella amablemente negó la invitación y se fue sola.

_**-es reconfortante estar en este lugar-**_ decía mientras el viento fuertemente le alborotaba sus bellos cabellos.

Al momento de cerrar levemente los ojos una ola la empapo por completo y hasta la dejo tirada en la arena, mojada y confundida empezó a reír muy divertida por lo sucedido, hasta que un sujeto la saco de sus pensamientos y se sentó a su lado acompañarla.

_**-que haces aquí sola... **_

_**-solo paseaba un momento, Leon-sama**_

_**-Ese Mocoso ya te enseño la nueva técnica**_

_**-si... podría decirse que me enseño lo básico de ella, ya que planeamos perfeccionarla el día del estreno de la obra.**_

_**-entiendo (mirándola fijamente) sabes... confió en que interpretaras muy bien el papel de la Princesa ya que (acercándose cada vez mas a ella) eres realmente Hermosa.**_

_**-Muchas (sonrojo) Gracias... Leon-sama**_

_**-Sora... yo quería decirte algo muy importante, pero no estoy seguro de cómo lo tomaras al saberlo (acercando su rostro al de ella)**_

_**-Leon-sama(sonrojo) que...**_

El chico se acercaba cada vez mas a los tiernos labios de la chica y cuando ya rozaban y estaban dispuestos a transformase en beso... una luz segadora alumbro a la pareja, la mencionada luz provenía de un automóvil muy elegante y de ultimo modelo color Carmesí.

Leon sorprendido y buscando al responsable de arruinar esta maravillosa oportunidad, se encontró con unos ojos intensamente Azules y algo molestos, los cuales conocía muy bien.

_**-YURI...**_

_**-ah, Yuri-sama Buenas Noches**_

_**-Hola Sora, Hola Leon- **_saludo el joven rubio con mucho sarcasmo, ya que la escena anterior no le agrado en lo mas mínimo. Por eso arruino la ocasión.

_**-Que Diablos haces aquí Yuri (mirándolo con enfado) no deberías estar en tu apartamento lujoso o conquistando chicas.**_

_**-Vaya Leon te veo muy tenso, quizás quieras irte a dormir ya, Bueno (pone su mano en el hombro de sora) te dejo para que vayas a tu casa... no te preocupes yo llevare a sora a su habitación en los dormitorios de kaleido, me quedan de paso.**_

_**-Yuri-sama seria demasiada molestia (se sonroja) además...**_

_**-Para nada sora, Vamos sube al auto y yo te llevo (le sonríe) Te parece?**_

_**-Bien, hasta Luego Leon-sama (se despide moviendo su mano derecha)**_

_**-Sora...Adios (mirando a Killian) ya me las pagaras...**_

_**-eso ya lo veremos... "Sayonara" (adiós)**_

El rubio se había salido con la suya, él y sora se fueron en el auto carmesí, mientras el chico de cabellos plateados, impulsados por la brisa del mar, se quedaba observando como una vez mas se apartaba de la mujer que mas amaba. Molesto regreso a su apartamento, no sin antes observar las estrellas y susurrar el nombre de su ángel.

_**-Sora Naegino...**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en el gimnasio de entrenamiento de kaleido, La joven escritora Gullem mando llamar a todos los del elenco para repartir los papeles de la nueva obra.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Sora y Aoshi, seguidos de Anna, Rosseta, Leon y May.

Ya todos listo la chica de cabellos naranja comenzó a hablar.

_**-Muy Buenos Días, como ya saben esta obra se estrenara en dos semanas por eso ahora se repartirán los papeles y espero una buena actuación de su parte...**_

_**Iniciaremos con los principales.**_

_**La princesa llamada Sakura sera interpretada por Sora Naegino**_

_**-dare lo mejor de mi- **_dijo alegremente Sora

_**-El Dios del Agua llamado Tenkaimaru será Aoshi Ishida**_

_**-Espero podamos trabajar juntos y hacer un gran espectáculo- **_enuncio Aoshi

_**-El compañero de sora será ese Mocoso, espero no arruine la obra... igualmente con el carisma del ángel de kaleido la obra será un existo- **_Replico Leon

_**-el prometido de la princesa Sakura, llamado Tenchi será el Joven Leon Oswald.**_

_**-Menos mal... yo pensé que no participaría en esta obra**_

_**-por que no te callas de una buena vez- dijo Yuri quien apenas iba llegando.**_

_**-y el mejor amigo de la princesa, llamado Shiro será Yuri Killian**_

_**-QUE...pero YURI NO ES MIEMBRO DEL ELENCO?**_

_**-Acaso te molesta que participe leon(susurrándole) al lado de tu querida Sora...**_

_**-MISERABLE(sujetando a yuri de sus ropas) no te metas conmigo una vez mas... por que te juro que...**_

_**-Leon-sama, por favor no sea tan rudo con Yuri-sama**_

_**-Sora... yo (soltando a Yuri) deacuerdo (volteando su mirada a otra parte)**_

_**-Muchas gracias Sora...**_

_**-****Tondemonai (de nada) Yuri-sama (sonríe) **_

_**-el Papel de la hermana Mayor de Sakura, llamada Momo, será de May Wong**_

_**-¿Momo? Pero (enojada) que clace de nombre es ese MIA...GRRRRR**_

_**-Tranquila May-chan (le sonríe sora) Momo significa en japonés Durazno**_

_**-¿Durazno? Acaso... soy redonda y amarilla**_

_**-May-chan (con una gotita en su frente) el durazno es dulce y rico, además ese es un bonito nombre de mi país, por favor tranquilízate.**_

_**-Bien(sonrojada) no se como sora pero siempre me haces sentir bien (mirándola enojada) me desagrada... (se sonroja mas)**_

_**-Si- **_le sonríe Naegino al saber que esa es la forma de Wong de demostrar cuando le cae muy bien una persona.

_**-deacuerdo y la hermana menor de la princesa sakura osea la princesa Umi sera interpretada por Rosseta Passel**_

_**-que bien (va con sora) no te alegra seremos hermanas Sora**_

_**-claro Rosseta (sonríe)me gusta actuar a tu lado**_

_**-Sora(la abraza) prometo dar lo mejor de mi para interpretar este papel a tu lado**_

* * *

Así continuaron repartiendo los papeles y realizaron los últimos ajustes a la obra para su mayor compresión, ya que ellos no hablaban al interpretar la obra.

Ciertamente Todos estaban muy entusiasmados en este proyecto, pero nadie mas que la mismisima Sora Naegino, quien respiraba por el escenario kaleido.

Ahora la mencionada chica intentaba practicar su interpretación pero también pensaba en algo mas... realmente era increíble por que ella solo pensaba en el escenario, pero en ese momento su mente estaba en otras cosas... problemas que tenia... problemas del corazón.

Mientras se balanceaba en el trapecio un amigo de ella le hablo para que pudieran charlar sobre lo que le preocupaba a la chica de cabellos violetas.

_**-te veo muy pensativa (suspira) te sucede algo no es así?**_

_**-Ken (mirándolo tristemente) no se que me sucede... estoy muy confundida con respecto a lo que siento en estos momentos...**_

_**-es un problema sobre... tus sentimientos- **_Robbins conocía a la perfección a su querida sora, aunque la amaba demasiado nunca le había confesado sus sentimientos, ya que sentía que podría perderla por eso se convirtió en su confidente y la apoyaba en todo momento... el hacia eso por amor.

_**-asi es, sabes mejor que nadie lo que siento por Yuri-sama, ya que fue mi primer amor... pero después conocí al joven Leon y no pude evitar enamorarme de él, mas sin embargo jamás pensé que podría llegar a gustarle por eso... decidí olvidarme de mis dos amores platónicos pero... ahora... sucede algo mas grabe**_

_**-que pasa (poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica) te veo muy angustiada por algo.**_

_**-Es que...**_

_**-Dime por favor...**_

_**-ayer en la noche me encontré con Leon-sama y el pensaba decirme algo muy importante además intento besarme... pero...**_

_**-No pudo... acaso paso algo...**_

_**-asi es, Yuri-sama interrumpió el momento, ambos discutieron y después el joven Yuri me llevo a los dormitorios de kaleido en su automóvil... pero**_

_**-que... sucedió algo malo o tal vez...**_

_**-el me dijo que me amaba...**_

_**-ah(realmente sorprendido)Pero?**_

_**Flash Back**_

_-muchas gracias por traerme, Yuri-sama nos vemos..._

_-después me sigues dando clases de japonés, deacuerdo sora_

_-Hai(si)Mata ne (hasta luego) Yuri-sama_

_-Sayonara... Espera (la toma del brazo)_

_-Que sucede... le ocurre algo... malo_

_-Sora yo te amo (se hacerca a ella y la abraza)_

_-ah(sonrojada) Yuri-sama yo..._

_-no digas nada (la besa tiernamente)_

_Yuri la besa buscando respuestas, mientras tanto sora asustada y confundida responde al beso y lo abraza. Al momento de separarse el chico rubio se disculpa y le dice que por favor le de la respuesta esperada el día del estreno._

_-pero yo (muy sonrojada)_

_-hazme ese favor sora (se sube al auto y se aleja)_

_-yo... no se que es lo que siento... "Gomen nasai" (lo siento mucho)_

_**fin del flash back**_

_**-y eso fue lo que sucedio ken…**_

_**-pero no entiendo tu sufrimiento si tu siempre has estado enamorada de Yuri**_

_**-lo se pero, tambien siento algo muy fuerte por Leon...**_

_**-y crees que a él le gustas...**_

_**-es lo que no se...**_

_**-comprendo... (la abraza) tranquilízate por favor y mejor piensa en la siguiente obra y ya después desidiras tu destino, el cual solo esta en tus manos**_

_**-ken (lo abraza) gracias (comienza a llorar) "Arigato"(gracias)**_

**_-Tondemonai (de nada) Sora-chan..._**

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_Soralove.- como están mis queridos(as) lectores (ras) Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado (espero que mas) perdón por la tardanza y espero les guste este capitulo. Me he tardado pero espero haya valido la pena... otro asunto que quería comentar es la ortografía... la cual es pésima pero tratare de cambiarla (no puedo cambiar del día a la mañana pero denme tiempo) creo que eso es todo. Ahora si a contestar los review._**

**_Comenzamos..._**

* * *

From: **Chise naegino**

hi:Pme gusta mucho tu historia!y me gusta la pareja de aoshi-sora . .. pero tb la de sora-leon y sora-yuri XD buenop siguele ke sta mui bueno y kero ver de ke se trata la teknik o.o

nus vemus XDD ... :P

_**SORALOVE.-MUCHAS GRACIAS, SIP LEON Y SORA SON RULZ AUN QUE YURI ES IGUAL DE GUAPO QUIEN FUERA SORA JAJAJA **__**NOS VEMOS EN EL OTRO CAPITULO, ME DICES QUE TAL TE PARECIO ESTE OK CHISE-SAN**_

* * *

From: **Misato Kat chan**

esta muy bonito, jejejeje, que Leon se quede con sorita, y Aoshi, bueno, ese si

no se, la chica que miro por ahÃ­ era layla, es inconfundible , jejej es la

unica rubia totalmntey ojiazul( esta de mas decir que es mi personaje favorito

jejejeje

pues siguelo, espero que cuand suba mi fic lo leas

atteLay chan( Misato Kat chan)

_**SORALOVE.- CLARO LEONXSORA RULZ, CIERTO ES LAYLA HAMILTON ¿QUIEN MAS, YA VEO ES TU PERSONAJE FAVORITO, QUE BIEN... AMI TAMBIEN ME AGRADA MUCHO LA SEÑORITA LAYLA. **__**Y DESDE LUEGO QUE VOY A LEER TU FIC CUANDO LO SUBAS... SOLAMENTE AVÍSAME QUIERES. HASTA LUEGO LAY-CHAN**_

* * *

From: **Angel Nemesis**

Bueno... eso de Aoshi Ishida, no sabes nada no?

Aoshi-Ashi Shinomori (Rurouni Kenshin)

Ishida-Yamato Ishida (Digimon)

Son dos de los bishonen mas kawais! AsÃ­ tomandolos a ellos como referentes: a

quien no le va a gustar este muchacho! Aunq por lo visto fÃ­sicamente no se

parece a ninguno de los dos... pero eso da igual! .En fin, q la cosa esta interesante... muxos celos por en medio, y Sora q a veces parece medio tonta seguro q no se entera de na hasta el final! Apuesto a q el Dios de Agua serÃ¡ Aoshi, el Prometido serÃ¡ Leon y el amigo serÃ¡ Yuri, o me equivoco? De cualquier forma, con quien se quedarÃ�? pq mira q la eleccion esta dificil, e? Yo me quedaria con los tres!

Un saludo, Marie.

_**SORALOVE.- SIE AOSHI Y YAMATO RULZ JAJAJA Y PUES SOLO ME BASE EN EL NOMBRE Y EL APELLIDO DE CADA UNO RESPECTIVAMENTE, JAJAJA Y SOBRE LOS REPARTOS DE PAPELES SON CORRECTOS JAJAJA, PREDICES EL FUTURO MARIE-SAN. Y ES CIERTO ES UNA MUY DIFÍCIL ELECCIÓN Y AL IGUAL QUE TU ME QUEDARIA CON LOS TRES. **__**JEJEJE UNO PARA EL DIA, OTRO PARA LA TARDE Y OTRO PARA LA NOCHE(JEJEJE...) EN FIN NOS VEMOS DESPUÉS.**_

* * *

From: **conytao-**

muy bueno el fic, plis continualo, me encanta la trama, y a aoshi ya me lo

imagino Â� ...mm wenu, eso es XD sube los cap pronto U

_**SORALOVE.- GRACIAS, FAVOR QUE ME HACES AL DECIR QUE ES BUENO, GRACIAS JAJAJA... PRONTO? EJEM ES LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDO HACER ESTO. EN FIN OJALA TE GUSTE EL CAP QUE PUSE.**_

* * *

From: **estefi**

hola! m... oh tan bello leon y aoshi aunque esta muy cerca d sora :S:S jejjeje

bueno hasta la proxima!XD

_**SORALOVE.- SIE LEON ES GUAPÍSIMO (DIJISTE BELLO PERO EN FIN AL IGUAL ES GUAPO) OK ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAP.**_

* * *

From**: Yuuko-Ichihara**

Sora-chan! Estoy muy contenta de haber leÃ­do tu historia! La cual estÃ¡

MUY interesante por cierto!

Pobresito Leon! U Sora le hizo un desplante por estar con el atractivo de

Aoshi-kun!

Ya quiero ver como sigue la historia y saber cÃ³mo es la tÃ©cnica Sakura o

Flores de Cerezo :P

Y ten por seguro que tendrÃ© mucha paciencia si Ã©se es el requisito para leer

tan lindo fic! ;)

Bueno, me despido hasta la prÃ³xima ;) Muchisisima suerte con el siguiente

capÃ­tulo! Yo sÃ© que lo harÃ¡s tan bello como este -

Beshitos .

_**SORALOVE.-Konichiwa Yuuko-chan, gracias por tus comentarios de verdad, sie hize sufrir un poco a leon pero prometo no ser tan mala (partir del cap 3).**__**Gracias por la paciencia de verdad espero responder escribiendo de la misma manera para que te agrade mi fic.**__**GRACIAS POR TU APOYO Y NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS.**__**CUIDATE MUCHO TE MANDO BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**_

* * *

From: **Kittynaegino**

Me encanto sigue asi pero no quiero que el nuevo chico se quede con sora

porfavor quiero que sora se quede con leonXD

_**SORALOVE.-DESCUIDA AOSHI NO SE QUEDA CON SORA, JEEJJE Y GRACIAS POR LO QUE OPINAS DE MI FIC, OJALA SIGAS LEYÉNDOLO.**_

* * *

From:** ady**

pues a mi me gusto mucho el capitulo ojala que muy pronto subas es siguiente capitulo a y no seas mala con leon es que el es muy lindo y respecto a Mey no me cae bien es que puedes hacerla sufrir a otra cosita que este sea una historia de leon/sora es que son tan lindos juntos a que bonito bueno me despido antes que siga alucinando es que cuidate mucho y bye

_**SORALOVE.-ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS ADY-CHAN, JAJAJA HACER SUFRIR A MAY... CIELOS GRACIAS PERO NO INTENTO HACER SUFRIR A NADIE(POR EL MOMENTO) DESCUIDA ESTA HISTORIA ES LEONXSORA. **__**MUCHAS GRACIAS TU TAMBIEN CUIDATE MUCHO Y NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS.**_

* * *

From: **waterlily lozania**

hola:

bueno en realidad yo solo tengo una pregunta Â¿ESTE VA A SER UN SORALEON verdad? por que sino voy a tu hogar y te mato me oiste? es que realmente me fascina esta pareja y creeme que acepto crear celos a Leon y a los demÃ¡s pero que sora se quede sin Leon creeme que no lo acepto ademÃ¡s en mi mente malefica se me han creado nuevas parejas finales como:aoshi+mia layla+yuri ken+anna kalos+sarah

SORA+LEON y aunque se que esto esta loko: rosseta+fool bueno si estoy loca pero por el LEON+SORA bueno me despido

ATTE: waterlily lozania

_**SORALOVE.- PUES (SALUDA ESCONDIDA DETRÁS DE SU SILLA) JAJAJA... QUE LINDA, PERO DESCUIDA SORA SI SE QUEDA CON LEON. JAJAJA NO TIENES POR QUE MATARME (POR FAVOR) EN FIN, SOBRE LAS PAREJAS OO CREO QUE POR EL MOMENTO NO TENGO PLANEADAS ALGUNAS PARA ELFINAL MAS QUE SORAXLEON Y LA DE ROSETA Y FOOL ES RARA PERO COHERENTE JAJAJA... BUENO ME DESPIDO Y NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS.**__**SIN MAS QUE DECIR... MAS QUE GRACIAS**_

_**SAYONARA BYE BYE**_

_**NOTA.- recuerda tus sueños son las alas que te ayudaran a volar**_


	4. la Obra FANTASTICA Megami sakura

**Flores de cerezo**

_Cap.3- La obra **Fantástica **"Megami Sakura"_

En esa tarde todo podría pasar... el sol ya se había metido y eso indicaba que la nueva obra de kaleido estaba próxima a estrenarse. con los boletos agotados, incluso para los revendedores, y la gente comenzando a llegar solo ocasionaba que el chico de ojos lila se pusiera nervioso y algo asustado...mas cuando sintió la mano de su compañera en su hombro no tuvo miedo alguno, y se fue con ella para prepararse.

_**-sabes Sora me alegro de tenerte como mi compañera**_

_**-yo también estoy muy feliz (le sonríe) aoshi-kun, me dirá ya el ultimo paso de la técnica de flores de cerezo.**_

_**-como ya te mencione antes esta técnica la hice especialmente pensando en ti y tus capacidades... tal vez no se compare con la angelical y como menos con la fantástica... pero Esta es exclusivamente para ti y nadie mas deberá realizarla nunca.**_

_**-Aoshi-kun... entiendo, además lo que me gusta de esta técnica es que son varios pasos a seguir, es decir no es solo una acrobacia clave como la técnica angelical sino que son varias que conforman un gran acto. Confío en que ambos interpretaremos esa técnica a la perfección la técnica "SAKURA" (se sonroja) es que es mas corto llamarla así en japonés, no crees Aoshi-kun?**_

_**-Desde luego, después de todo no debes olvidar tus orígenes... Sora-chan.**_

Todos los chicos del elenco se disponían a dar lo mejor de si, ya que estaban tan entusiasmados por la nueva técnica que eso les daba fuerzas para dar lo mejor.

En los camerinos para varones se percibía cierta indiferencia y hostilidad en especial en donde estaban Oswald y Killian. Ambos se miraban con rencor y mas aun cuando llego a oídos de Leon que Yuri se le había declarado a su querida sora y además había osado besarla, eso no le gusto para nada... le hubiera fascinado golpearlo asta que no pudiera mas pero... la obra era mas importante en el sentido de que si este lastimaba a Yuri... sora jamás se lo perdonaría. La tensión fue interrumpida cuando llego el joven Ishida a tomar su disfraz de deidad y comenzó a charlas con los chicos.

_**-por que están tan enojados muchachos?**_

**_-eso no te incumbe Mocoso_-** gritó Leon

_**-Vaya que carácter... y Usted Yuri-sama por que esta asi?**_

_**-no es por nada (se sale del lugar) nos vemos en la obra, Ishida**_

_**-"sayonara" (adiós) bien... ahora si... Leon tu sabes lo que es una katana?**_

_**-por que haces preguntas estúpidas? Claro que lo sé**_

_**-de verdad, me alegro... no eres tan torpe como pensé**_

**_-MOCOSO-_** dijo tomándolo del cuello y levantándolo

_**-tranquilo(dijo y se safo de leon) solo quería saber... ya que en la obra utilizaras una... **_

_**-Una Katana? Pero eso no venia en el libreto que nos dio Mia.**_

_**-Lo se... pero es necesaria... procura (y desenvaina su katana) tener cuidado con ella... la utilizaras en la ultima escena, "Matane" (hasta luego)**_

_**-hum... que diablos dijo?**_

El hombre alto y de mirada cautivante se quedo observando la katana(espada japonesa) y se preguntaba el por que tenia que usarla, acaso lo retarían o solo es una broma... varias ideas recorrían su mente pero ninguna acertaba a lo que Ishida estaba planeando.

La obra estaba a punto de empezar, de hecho la gente estaba ya impaciente, mientras gritaban en coro el nombre del ángel de Kaleido.

Por otro lado la chica directora y la joven Heart conversaban minutos antes de la obra.

**_-¡QUE!-_** grito sorprendida la chica de cabellos morados.

es lo que hiba a decirte desde hace tiempo pero, hasta ahora me arme de valor para decírtelo... todo a la vez... Tienes una gran oferta de la compañía "Hewlett inc" para tu propio espectáculo de comediante y podrías ser mucho mas famosa que tu padre... pero no tuve el valor de decirte por que (comienza a sollozar) no quería perderte.

_**-Mia (se hacerca a ella) pero por que... no me dijiste nada...**_

_**-Fui una egoísta (llora con intensidad) Lo siento ANNA, de verdad... no quería que te fueras de kaleido...**_

_**-pero... yo no me refiero a la oferta de trabajo sino a tus sentimientos hacia mi...**_

_**-Anna(sonrojada) acaso... tu**_

**_-Mia tontita-_**se acerca y abraza a la chica de cabellos naranjas-**_como pudiste pensar que por una simple oferta como esa me alejaría de tu lado y de kaleido... claramente esta que para mi eso es lo mas importante... pensé que te habías dado cuenta._**

_**-yo... lo siento de verdad (se abraza mas a Anna) no sabes lo feliz que me siento en estos momentos pero...**_

_**-hum pero que...**_

_**-La obra esta por comenzar, No podemos quedarnos aquí paradas...**_

_**-hum... JAJAJA Mia... bien ire a prepararme y descuida no pasara nada malo...**_

_**-Muchas gracias Anna... debo irme**_

_**-bien.**_

Guillem se va al cuarto de dirección en donde suceden todas las ideas y preparativos de las obras y Anna se dirige al escenario, ambas están separadas pero en esos momentos sus corazones están junto y en sincronización como el gran equipo que son.

* * *

Todos están preparados y listos, los atuendos son preciosos y los peinados también... las acrobacias están ensayadas y los efectos especiales listo... todo esta preparado para disfrutar de esta magnifica y fantástica obra...

COMENZEMOS:

* * *

NOTA.- lo que escribo de redacción a continuación es lo que escribieron en los folletos de kaleido de la obra, osea de lo que se esta tratando, ya que los actores no pueden hablar solo moverse y realizar técnicas.

* * *

Me cuesta mucho trabajo redactar la interpretación de la obra pero are lo que pueda.

:Megami Sakura:

por.- Team Kaleido...

**Primera escena**

**aparece la hermosa princesa Sakura, asomándose por la ventana de tu castillo y siendo acompañada por su mejor amigo Shiro.**

_Sora ,quien trae un lindo traje ya que es la parte superior de un kimono, un listón largo en su cuello y sus mallas son con bellos estampados de flores de cerezo. comienza a dar saltos en el trampolín junto con Yuri, haciendo varias acrobacias dando la impresión al publico de que ambos conversan de algo muy importante._

**Cuando ambos amigos dialogaban, llega Tenchi el prometido de sakura que comienza a pelear con Shiro ya que el sabe sobre los sentimientos de este hacia su princesa.**

_Leon brinca junto con yuri y ambos dan piruetas en el aire, mientras se enfrentan._

_Ambos dan un gran salto y se sujetan a unos trapecios y comienzan a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, supuestamente e hipotéticamente._

**La princesa disgustaba por el enfrentamiento decide retirarse y dejarlos solos, mas cuando se adentra en el gran bosque aparece la malvada deidad del Agua**

_Sora va de trampolín en trampolín y donde se encuentra el ultimo esta esperándola Aoshi y la captura y ambos son elevados por un gran trapecio._

**Segunda escena.**

**se observa el gran templo de la deidad del agua y muchos de sus guardas protegen el templo a toda costa, mientras el esta con la princesa y desea hacerla suya a la fuerza.**

_Aoshi sujeta a sora y ambos están en una gran escenografía de un templo mientras que varios actores hacen acrobacias montados en varios monociclos, dando impresión de ser los guardianes del lugar._

_Aoshi se acerca a sora y la sujeta de los brazos mientras ambos se balancean en el trapecio, sora escapa y se dirige a otro trapecio lejos de Aoshi._

**Sakura asustada se aleja del Dios del agua pero al momento se irse se cae y esta es rescatada por la deidad, ambos se quedan mirándose dijamente.**

_Sora se va a otro trapecio y a propósito se cae y el, en ese instante Aoshi se balancea y sujeta a Sora de su mano, ambos se miran perdidamente y los de iluminación enfocan en ellos y varios destellos de forman a su alrededor... mientras aoshi sube a sora al mismo trapecio que el._

**El dios del agua se disculpa con sakura por la forma tan cruel en que la a tratado y le expresa que si ella desea marcharse puede irse, mas la princesa al ver a los ojos al chico descubre que no es una mala persona y accede a pasar un poco mas de tiempo a su lado.**

_Aoshi se inclina en forma de disculpa y deja a sora en otro trapecio mas ella se acerca pasando trapecio por trapecio(como si fuera un pasa manos) y se acerca a el y le sonríe. Ambos dan varios brincos y saltos en el gran trampolín y en los dos pequeños._

**Tercera escena**

**Tenchi y Shiro se percatan de la ausencia de sakura y van y le preguntan a las respctivas hermanas de ella, las princesas Momo y Umi.**

_Leon y yuri van al encuentro de May y Rosseta, ambas están sentadas en un trapecio, cada una respectivamente. Para llegar a ellas Leon y Yuri saltan y estas chicas los sujetan de los brazos. Leon esta en un trapecio girante con May (uno en forma de circulo espero lo recuerden) y dan la impresión de que conversan. Mientras de Yuri y Roseta platican saltando y balanceándose de trapecio en trapecio._

_Varios actores mas están dando piruetas alrededor del castillo de las princesas, dando entender que son los criados y sirvientes del castillo._

**Ambas princesas estan preocupadas y desconcertadas, y les indican a los jóvenes que deven ir en su búsqueda, ya que si la princesa llegara a desaparecer esto ocasionaria una gran guerra propiciada por el padre de sakura.**

_Rosseta y May dan varias acrobacias en el aire con las cuales intentan dar a entender su preocupación, claro esta... las acompañan con gestos de preocupación. Mientras ya en el suelo comienzan a danzar con unos listones de colores, el de may es naranja y el de rosseta es azul._

**tanto el Prometido como el amigo de sakura van en su búsqueda guiados por sus instintos y sobre todo por sus corazones, ya que verdaderamente sienten algo fuerte por la princesa.**

_Los chicos están parados en un trapecio cada uno y en sincronía ambos se lanzan y dan varios giros en el aire y cae sujetándose al otro trapecio y así se van repetidamente por los 8 trapecios del lugar._

**Cuarta escena**

**el dios del agua se presenta formalmente ante sakura mientras ambos platican de sus vidas tan estrictas y sus maneras de pensar. Tenkaimaru(el dios) se queda cautivado por la amabilidad y sencillez de la princesa mientras que ella comienza a sentir algo muy fuerte en su pecho y se sonroja muy seguido.**

_Aoshi esta parado en el trapecio y haciendo piruetas es su forma de expresar como se presenta ante sora, por otra parte sora la varios giros y acrobacias en el trapecio y después cae al gran trampolín y comienza a saltar y girar en el aire._

**Mientras princesa y deidad se acercan mas y mas, hipotéticamente hablando, se escucha una hermosa melodía interpretada por Una sirena del templo**.

_Sora y Aoshi están en un mismo trapecio balanceándose mientras Salah entona una bella melodía, esta esta vestida de sirena y esta sentada en una gran roca del escenario y mas destellos caen del cielo por parte de los de iluminación._

**tenchi y Shiro llegan al castillo de la deidad ya que sienten que su querida sakura se encuentra hay secuestrada, ambos combaten con los guardias del templo y se desata un gran escándalo el cual desconcentra a Tenkai-maru quien estaba apunto de besar a Sakura.**

_Yuri y leon están en el piso del escenario mientras combaten con los demás actores que hacen papeles de guardias, Todos dan saltos y giros y sujetan grandes bastones dando la impresión de estar combatiendo, mientras en la sima de un gran plataforma se encuentran Aoshi y sora quienes los observan._

_**La princesa sakura se siente muy mal al ver a sus queridos amigos arriesgarse asi por ella, pero también comienza a sentir algo por tenkaimaru esta muy confundida ya que nunca antes había sentido algo así, siquiera por su prometido tenchi.**_

_**El Dios del agua baja de la gran plataforma y se enfrenta a los dos mortales.**_

_Sora muestra una cara de angustia y sus movimientos son clave, la enfocan e iluminan y varias hermosas luces se forman a su alrededor. Mientras que Aoshi salta al trapecio y después cae en el trampolín, y ya en el piso se enfrenta a Leon y Yuri, con los dos a la vez._

_Los tres dan sensación de que están peleando aun que sus golpes son fingidos._

**Sakura se baja de la misma manera que tenkaimaru y esta presente de los tres contrincantes pero ninguno la observa ya que estaban muy adentrados en su batalla,**

**la princesa se siente culpable por que muy en el fondo ama a los tres jóvenes, mas no esta segura de lo que realmente quiere su corazón. **

_Sora ya en el piso del escenario comienza a danzar como una bailarina mientras gira su hermoso listón rosa y cae de rodillas para que se crea que esta llorando. _

_Después se para y se dirige al gran trampolín._

* * *

_ES HORA DE LA TÉCNICA SAKURA..._

_Nota.-la técnica sakura son varios pasos a seguir que dan la impresión de una gran interpretación y coordinación de la técnica._

_Otra cosa importante es que de fondo se escuchara (obvio literalmente) interpretada por el joven Ishida(la letra de la canción esta en japones y es el cuarto ending de YuYu Hakusho) quien también debutara como cantante peor desde luego también participara en la técnica las dos cosas al mismo tiempo (vaya... increíble jejeje) y desde este momento hablaremos solo de los personajes de la obra en la misma redacción se dirá que es lo que esta realizando, espero no cause mucha confusión. Atte soralove_

* * *

**Sakura se acerca lentamente al gran trampolín y cuando frente a frente de el da una pirueta y de una vuelta sube a el... ya arriba comienza a saltar y dar varias acrobacias en el aire(esto implica sus piruetas y movimientos de bailarina)**

_Tegami ga todoitara fuu o kirazu ni  
Sotto shimatte oite toki ga tateba _

_Boku no ima no kimochi kitto wakaru hazu sa  
Saisho de saigo no onegai  
_

**En uno de sus tantos movimientos en el trampolín sakura se desprende de su actuendo de princesa y queda con un bello traje, un leotardo de estampado de flores de cerezo al igual que sus mallas (de hecho solo se quito la parte superior de kimono) y dejo ver que bajo ese actuendo tenia unos listones rosas amarrados a partes de su cuerpo, uno a su cuello, hombros, muñecas y pies.**

_Yasashiku nareru hodo tsuyoku mo nakute_

_Hitamuki ni oroka ni dakishimeatta ne  
Tasogare semaru koro koko o saru senaka ni  
Tooku no mado kara yuuki no ya o iru yo_

**Justo en ese momento la princesa da un gran salto en el trampolín y sujeta el trapecio con ambas manos y justo en ese momento el trapecio es elevado a lo mas alto del escenario y queda iluminada por una bella luz violeta.**

**Ya en el trapecio comienza a balancearse en el y da unas vueltas, una mas rápida que la otra y ese movimiento sorprende mucho a los espectadores (para poder describírselo sera difícil ya que no me expreso muy bien que digamos pero para que se den una idea es como si de donde se sujeta se quedara fijo y ella impulsando su cuerpo de atrás para adelante diera esas vueltas en la parte fija del trapecio, al final del fic del daré otro ejemplo por si no se capta bien la idea)después se puede observar como el Dios del agua observa a sakura desde la plataforma antes mencionada (demasiado alta por cierto)**

_Soto wa ame ga mada yamazu ni  
Fureteru hitobito to machi ga sore demo taiyou o shinjiteru  
Furui merodei nijimu shiruetto  
Yawana ikizama ja totemo e niwa naranai ne_

**Acto seguido, la princesa da una ultima vuelta y esta vez se coloca sobre el trapecio (como si de un columpio se tratara) después se balancea de atrás para adelante y en el momento en que la deidad la llama (por así decirlo estira su mano mientras sigue cantando) ella da un salto alejándose del trapecio y ya en el aire sujeta sus piernas a su pecho con sus brazos y empieza a dar vueltas en el aire.**

_Maakyuro nutta ato no jimiru kanji  
Sonna natsukashisa ni afureta hibi  
Demo furimukanaide kimi ga kimeta michi wa  
Kimi shika shiranai yoake ni tsuzuiteru_

**El Dios fue a su encuentro en un trapecio de cabeza al piso, es decir con sus pies se sujeta del trapecio para asi poder tomar con sus brazos a su amada, cuando lo consigue la carga y ambos parados se Balancean en el trapecio.**

_Wasurenaide wasurete kure  
Ima mo kimi e no omoi wa arashi ga sakamaku yoru no umi  
Musebi naite mure hanareta  
Samayou futari no shirube wa kibou no futa moji sa_

**Cuando sus miradas se pierden en el rostro del opuesto se acercan mas, la princesa sakura se abraza con todas sus fuerzas mientras le expresa que no pueden estar juntos por sus diferentes condiciones (ella mortal y el inmortal) ambos se balancean mas rápido en el trapecio, sin caerse pero justo en ese momento (aoshi hace la señal a leon de usar su katana, confundido y sin saber que hacer es aconsejado por las señas de aoshi que le dice que la lance hacia el)Una katana va disparada directo a tenkaimaru, la cual fue lanzada por tenchi e instintivamente es sujetada por sakura, con uno de sus listones, justo antes de que se incruste en su amado.**

_Ai suru hito niwa itsumo terete ienai kedo_  
_Hontou wa daremo ga tsutaetai kokoro no koe yo ima koso todoke soto w**a**_

**Después Sakura sujeta la katana con su mano derecha (por cierto Leon y Yuri están muertos de miedo al ver a su ángel con un arma, piensan que puede lastimarse) Mientras le sonrie a su prometido, su amigo y por ultimo a su querido amor Tenkaimaru, ella se impulsa lejos (para arriba) del trapecio mientras vuela por las alturas y comienza a girar (como bailarina por así decirlo) con la katana, mientras hace movimientos rapidosy da una la impresión de un hermoso espiral (tornado, torbellino etc) y la princesa comienza a cortar los listones que la sujetan con la katana (ya saben los de los muñecas etc) (por cierto Leon prácticamente quedo en shock al ver como sora hiba perdiendo altura y yuri queria matar a Aoshi jejeje)**

_Ame ga mada yamazu ni  
Fureteru hitobito to machi ga sore demo taiyou o shinjiteru  
Furui merodei nijimu shiruetto  
Yawana ikizama ja totemo e niwa naranai ne_

**Y en el Espiral, ocasionado por sora, comienza a soltar pétalos de flores de cerezo(los cuales caen al elenco y al publico y es una escena realmente hermosa ya que muchos pétalos cubren el escenario de kaleido, de hecho los listones que corto sora son los supuestos pétalos... vaya destreza)**

_Wasurenaide wasurete kure  
Ima mo kimi e no omoi wa arashi ga sakamaku yoru no umi  
Musebi naite mure hanareta  
Samayou futari no shirube wa kibou no futa moji sa_

**Tenkaimaru se niega a estar lejos de su amada y mucho menos a perderla por eso se tira a gran velocidad y la protege cuando ambos caen al suelo (de hecho en un tipo de trampolín) el dios se incorpora poco a poco con su amada pero cuando la ve detenidamente se percata de que ella a muerto ya que ella misma lo ha provocado, mientras estaba en el espira decidió atravesar su cuerpo con la Katana para después sacarla y que su sangre diera mas brillo a la ilusión de los pétalos. **

**Tenkaimaru permanece al lado de su fallecida sakura mientras amargas lagrimas salen de sus bellos ojos, después de eso una gran tormenta es desatada en la región(los efectos especiales son tan reales que el publico lo que por completo), mientras en una pantalla gigante de kaleido se observa de fondo un pétalo de cerezo flotando en un tranquilo lago y enfrente de esa imagen aparecen tenkaimaru sosteniendo a su amada sakura.**

_Soto wa ame ga mada yamazu ni  
Fureteru hitobito to machi ga sore demo taiyou o shinjiteru__  
Furui merodei nijimu shiruetto__  
Yawana ikizama ja totemo e niwa naranai ne_

**La obra a terminado después de que aoshi acabo de cantar, las lagrimas de los espectadores no se hicieron esperar, ciertamente la obra conmovió a todos ya después les dieron una gran ovación al elenco, aplaudiéndoles fuertemente mientras ellos estaban de pie. Al escuchar esos fuertes aplausos todos salieron a dar las gracias en especial la linda sora que alegre y con lagrimas en los ojos agradeció a todo su publico, todo el elenco estaba tomado de la mano... habían llegado a una etapa mas profesional con esa obra debido a que esta no era exactamente el cuento de hadas que todos esperaban sino que era una historia triste pero aun así cautivo el corazón de los espectadores.**

* * *

**_-Les quedo Maravilloso o Todos- _Felicito Mia**

**_-Fue increíble no, crees Sora?-_ pregunto Aoshi**

**_-Desde Luego (sonríe)_**

Los demás del elenco llegaron y felicitaron al ángel de kaleido y desde luego al "Ronin" del elenco, apodo que le habían puesto a Ishida Aoshi, todos reían y celebraban hasta que llego Kalos, May, Leon, Yuri y Rosseta los cuales no se notaban muy contentos que digamos. El dueño de kaleido se disponía a regañar a Naegino cuando fue empujado por Wong quien le gano la tarea.

_**-He, Konichiwa(hola) May-chan**_

**Sora… eres UNA IDIOTA**- acto seguido le da una cachetada con tal fuerza que Sora cae al suelo muy aturdida, después may la ayuda a levantarse y la abraza- **ERES UNA IDIOTA, NO TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO... cuanto (comienza a llorar) me preocupe por ti...shinf... al momento en que te vi lanzarte con esa espada...shinf... TONTA.**

_**-May(voz entrecortada) lo siento... pero... estoy bien, no fue mi intención preocuparte...**_

**_-No fue la única que se preocupó- _**Dice Rosseta entre lagrimas y se acerca a su querida amiga y la regaña al igual que may

_**-Sora acaso sabias lo de la espada y el peligro que esta implicaba?**_

_**-desde luego Roseta, lo tenia en cuenta pero yo quería realizar esta técnica, era un nuevo reto para mi y... además...**_

**_-SORA, este tipo de acto no se repetirá NUNCA MAS-_** Grito Kalos

**_-Pero jefe... no diga eso-_** suplico sora.

**Silencio, Aoshi... será mejor que tomes tus cosas y te marches a tu país Natal ya que esta técnica fue muy peligrosa y es toda tu responsabilidad, desde un principio sospeche de ti y veo que estaba en lo correcto... solo viniste a causar problemas... acaso no te das cuenta que pusiste en riesgo la vida de Sora...**

**_-BASTA EIDO-_**Grito Aoshi- **_Escúchame bien tu a mi... Esta técnica Nunca la comprenderás, ya que significa muchas tradiciones y costumbres de nuestro natal Japón, cosas que seria inútil explicarte... pero yo se que sora las entiende a la perfección y si hablamos de peligro te apuesto lo que quieras a que el entrenamiento de la técnica Fantástica y la angelical es mucho mas peligroso que la técnica SAKURA. Yo jamás pondría en riesgo la vida de sora... yo estuve preparando esta técnica desde hace mucho tiempo pensando en ella y sus habilidades..._**

_**-Aoshi-kun...**_

_**-Sora... como ya te dije, esta técnica la hice por y para ti... yo sabia que en ti estaba la decisión de interpretarla o no...**_

**_-El tiene razón Kalos, sora eligió bien y finalmente fue ella quien la interpreto y sabrá a la perfección el sentimiento que experimentó- _**dijo la bella mujer que había permanecido oculta en las sombras observando a su querida sora.

**_-Layla, que haces aquí- _**dijo incrédulo Kalos

_**-Layla-sama, que alegría de verla (sora fue en su encuentro y la abrazo) que bueno que esta aquí(sonríe) vino a ver la obra¿Qué le pareció?.**_

_**-Muy buena querida Sora, y me gusto mucho la técnica Sakura por que me hizo comprender un poco mas tus orígenes...**_

_**-Layla-sama(mirándola con gran admiración) "Arigato Gozaimas"(Muchas Gracias)**_

**_-Bueno tal parece que me deje llevar por el momento- _**dijo kalos y después se dirigió a su oficina-**_ Lamento haberlos juzgado mal a ti y a sora(dirigiéndose a Aoshi) bien entonces vayan a entrenar que mañana tenemos obra también..._**

Jefe(mirándolo con ternura) que alegría...

_**-sigue así pequeña sora... ISHIDA mas vale que perfecciones tu interpretación como Sora, te quedo claro... AHORA VE A CAMBIARTE.**_

_**-Deacuerdo Kalos y gracias por entender mis razones.**_

El dueño de kaleido regreso a su oficina seguido de su querida compañera del alma, Salah quien felicito a sora y aoshi, y después los demás del elenco se retiraron a los camerinos pero mientras los demás se cambiaban Yuri se acerco a sora y le pregunto sobre su respuesta, sobre la pregunta que le hizo la noche pasada.

**_-Yuri-sama(sonrojo) yo... pues..._**

_**-dime, querida sora (tomándola de los hombros) "Bishojo"(niña bonita)**_

_**-pues(sonrojo) yo quiero decirte que siempre he estado enamorada de ti y...**_

_**-ALTO; SORA... no respondas todavía- interrumpió Leon**_

_**-Leon-sama...**_

_**-QUE DIABLOS QUIERES OSWALD...**_

_**-CALLATE YURI, no permitiré que me vuelvas a alejar de mi ser mas querido...**_

Nanni?(que?) Leon-sama(sonrojo) acaso "anata..." (Usted)

_**-LEON, yo jamás hice tal cosa...**_

_**-Claro que si Yuri, me arrebataste a Sophie, mi querida hermana... y ahora quieres arrebatarme a la MUJER QUE AMO**_

_**-ah(super sonrojo) Leon-sama... Yuri-sama... por que...**_

_**-Sora (se acerca y la abraza) no respondas tan rápido a yuri, ya que yo también te amo.**_

_**-Leon-sama...**_

_**-Sora dime que también me amas... "onegai"(por favor)**_

_**-Yuri-sama...**_

_**-Lo siento (se va corriendo) no puedo responder en este momento a ninguno de los dos**_

**_-SORA!- _**ambos chicos la llaman pero ella no se detiene.

Una bella mujer sale de los territorios de kaleido y corre sin sentido por la orilla del mar, bellas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas e inundan sus ojos, ella no sabe que hacer o decir y por eso decide alejarse de la realidad solo por ese breve momento...

CONTINUARA.

* * *

SORALOVE.- KONICHIWA, a todos lo que leen este fic, antes que nada (como siempre) lamento el retraso pero estaba en Semana santa y pues en esas fechas no me acerco a la compu para nada (de hecho no hago nada mas que ir a varias Misas y por eso casi no estoy en mi casa) pero como ya a pasado eso... jeje continué mi fic, espero que le hayan entendido ya que no supe como expresar la obra debido a que bueno no hay imágenes que observen para dar a entender algo pero hice lo mejor que pude(espero). Con respecto a la técnica Sakura... bueno no se compara con las anteriores pero bueno intente hacer algo bonito jejeje... sobre el ejemplo que le iba a dar (ya saben cuando sora da varias vueltas en el trapecio) bueno el único ejemplo universal que encontré fue... jejeje recuerdan el capitulo de los Simpson cuando iba a nacer Lisa o0 bueno... recuerdan cuando Bart estaba en el tendedero de la ropa dando vueltas desnudo... ejem algo así por el estilo... me refiero a las vueltas no a los desnudo jajaja (sie soy pésima pero en fin) voy empezando el cap 3 así que hasta entonces...

Veamos los review nn

* * *

**Angel Nemesis**

Vaya... pues si q va lanzado Yuri, no? DeclaraciÃ³n y beso incluido, jeje

Sora, como siempre, no se entera... como puede dudar de si Leon le quiere o no

cuando la ha intentado besar! En fin...

En cuanto a Aoshi... no parece q Sora este interesada en el, no? Por lo q le

dice a Ken ella duda entre Leon y Yuri. Anda q tb... pobre Ken, lo q tiene q

aguantar...

Un saludo,Marie.

PD: No, no predigo el futuro, ya me gustarÃ­a, pero si tengo instinto pa estas

cosas... jeje

_**SORALOVE.- SI YURI VA RAPIDO JEJEJE, YO QUISIERA UN BESO DE YURI TAMBIEN, NO SORA NI IDEA CON AOSHI (ES ALGO DESPISTADA) PERO NO CREO QUE AOSHI QUIERA A SORA DE ESA MANERA… JEEJE ES DECIR ES MI FIC JAJAJA EN FIN. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE FIC Y SI NO MANDAME TU IMPRESIÓN DE EL.**_

_**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO (OJALA)**_

* * *

**waterlily lozania **

hola:bueno la verdad que raro apenas ayer te deje un review y ya hoy tienes el new

capiÂ¡bueno quwe bueno que sora si se queda con leon bueno nos estamos leyendo chau

chau bye

sayonara

goodbye

ATTE: waterlily lozania

**SORALOVE.- SIE (SORA AUN ESCONDIDA ATRAS DE SU SILLA) JAJAJA ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, Y PUES SI LEON SE QUEDARA CON SORA PERO ME GUSTA HACERLA DE EMOCION**._**IGUALMENTE SAYONARA BYE BYE(ADORO ESA CANCIÓN)**_

* * *

**Mabe-Chan**

Que ondas chica o.o  
Aqui reportandome a poner un review, de por si soy una flojonaza! pero en fin P  
Tu fanfics me esta...  
Gustando mucho n.n aparte de que me gusta mucho la pareja de Leon y Sora, a decir verdad este es el primer fanfic que leo sobre esta encantadora pareja :O  
Aun asi, he ledio varios fics tuyos y mis respetos chava xD  
Sigue con este maravilloso fic que aqui tienes a una lectora mas y fan tuya O,O (saca unos pompones) Vamos Sora Love vamos rarara O!

**SORALOVE.- ARIGATTO GOZAIMAS(MUCHAS GRACIAS) DE VERDAD TE AGRADEZCO TUS COMENTARIOS Y SOBRE QUE ERES MI FAN (SONROJO) MUCHAS GRACIAS, AUN QUE SEAS LA UNICA FAN QUE TENGA ESO ES MAS QUE SUFICIENTE JAJAJA DE VERDAD TE LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO MABE-CHAN, Y CON AYUDA DE TUS PORRAS ME PONDRE A TRABAJAR MAS DURO.**_**NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS. CUIDATE MUCHO**_

* * *

**Yuuko-Ichihara**

El...beso...de Sora y Leon... ;; me lo arruinÃ³ Yuri buaw! Esto estÃ¡ muy

interesante! Sora es una ganadora con los chicos ;) todos estÃ¡n detrÃ¡s de ella

jajaja

Sora-chan ya quiero saber como sigue! ((Tardaste re poquito esta vez en

actualizar eso me puso muy contenta))

Pobrecita de Layla y May...ambas sufriendo por amor...pero bueno no todo se

puede en la vida...((que gran verdad no?))

Me encantÃ³ la escena de la playa - mientras leÃ­a en mi mente aparecÃ­an muy

claras las imÃ¡genes y eso es por como redactas las cosas ;) Leon es un amor!

jaja y el que estÃ© celoso me da mucha risa xD ((yo mala? no :P ))

Quiero que sigas con esos Ã¡nimos y que me sigas sorprendiendo con el prÃ³ximo

capÃ­tulo! Estoy segura que lo conseguirÃ¡s asi que MUCHA MUCHA SUERTE!

BESHOTES

**SORALOVE.- KONICHIWA YUUKO-CHAN, SIE YURI FUE CRUEL PERO BUENO JUSTIFICO ESO YA QUE LE GUSTA SORA, SI QUIEN FUERA SORA BUUUA.**_**ESPERO QUE ESTE FIC TE GUSTE, INSISTO CREO QUE ME QUEDO FEO PERO EN FIN. SOBRE MAY Y LAYLA BUENO ESA ES UNA IMPRESIÓN QUE DESIE DAR PERO ESPERO QUE NO SUFRAN MAS. SOBRE LA PLAYA TE AGRADEZCO TU COMENTARIO NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ME HACE SABER QUE TE GUSTO (Y QUE USATE TU IMAGINACIÓN...ME ESCHUCHE MUY BARNEY) ARIGATTO POR TUS BUENOS DESEOS(QUE ME HACEN FALTA) "MATANE" (HASTA LUEGO)**_

* * *

**Estefi **

Jejejeje3 si me gusto tu capitulo como hubo relacion entre leonxsora y yurixsora

pero en fin sigue prontoXD

_**SORALOVE.- ARIGATTO nn SIE QUE BUENO OJALA TE GUSTE ESTE CAP, AUN QUE NO HAY MUCHO LEONXSORA O YURIXSORA... TODO A SU TIEMPO, OJALA SIGAS LEYENDO MI FIC Y NOS VEAMOS PRONTO.**_

* * *

**Kittynaegino **

HOLA ME ENCATO ESTA PARTE MUY HERMOSA PERO POR QUE YURI BESA A SORA O.O MEJOR LOEN NO JEJEJJ XD  
pero bueno epero quye continues tu fan fic me encanto verdaderamente pero continualo pliss me muero de la curiosidad espero que sora y leon se queden XD y arigato por contestarme esperoqmue me contestes otra vez

**SORALOVE.- SIE YURI ES UN AMOR (DE HECHO ME GUSTAN LOS DOS PARA SORA JAJAJA O TAL VEZ PARA MI JEJEJE) SIE AQUÍ ANDO CONTINUÁNDOLO GRACIAS AL APOYO DE CHAVAS COMO TU ARIGATO(GRACIAS)Y NO HAY DE QUE, TU ME MANDAS UN REVIEW Y YO CONTESTO, ES UNA ALEGRIA PARA MI CONTESTAR REVIEW DE VERDAD. nn**

* * *

**conytao-**

muy buen cap...pobre sora, siempre en esos enredos XD, me da pena leon, no s emerece tener q luchar por alguien si es tan belo �, aunque yuri , y a aoshi ya me lo imagino XD �, aunque debe s er muy tierno, pus como sea, continua el fic sii, y buen curso de japones en le fic XD U

**SORALOVE.- ARIGATTO(GRACIAS) ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP TE HAYA GUSTADO Y DESCUIDA CONTINUARE POR LA ETERNIDAD (JAJAJA O HASTA QUE ME CORRAN DE Y SOBRE JAPONES... JEJEJE SE MUY POCO PERO ME GUSTA ESCRIBIRLO PARA "MINASAN" (TODOS USTEDES)**

_**NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS.**_

* * *

**kaede-chan**

Me gusta mucho como escribes. A decir verdad siempre quise que en la caricatura se dieran estos romances y en este fanfic los encontré, aunque siento un poco de lastima por Ken . Espero que sea un fanfic largo.

Por mi parte es todo SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO TE FELICITO

**_SORALOVE.- TE AGRADEZCO MUCHO KAEDE-CHAN, ES UN ALAGO PARA MI LO QUE ME DICES Y SOBRE LA SERIE ANIME PUES CONCUERDO CONTIGO TAMBIEN DESEE MUCHO QUE HUBIRA UN ROMANCE ENCERIO, LO DE LEON ERA LINDO PERO ME HACIA PENSAR QUE SOLO QUERIA A SORA COMO UNA AMIGA ES DECIR COMO EL RECUERDO DE SOPHIE Y ESO NO ME GUSTO LO MISMO PASO CON YURI YA QUE EL SIEMPRE SALVABA A SORA PERO RESULTO QUE NO SENTIA NADA POR ELLA. EN FIN YO TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE ESTE FIC SEA LARGO (HACE MUCHO QUE NO HAGO UNO)._**

* * *

**Lima Namiya **

que buen fic, a mi en lo personal me gusta mas el yuri y sora pero leon tambien es muy guapo, me recuerda a sesshumaru.,

continua porfas.bye.

**SORALOVE.- TE LO AGRADEZCO LIMA-SAN, SI A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTA YURI Y SORA AUN QUE TAMBIEN LEON Y SORA (AMBAS PAREJAS ME ENCANTAN) SOBRE QUE LEON SE PARECE A SESSHOMARU JEJEJE ESA FUE ME PRIMER IMPRESIÓN CUANDO LO VI JAJAJA.**

_**ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y NOS VEMOS DESPUÉS.**_

_**SAYONARA BYE BYE**_

_**Nota.- renace vigoroso y triunfante como el fénix dorado.**_


	5. FANTASTICA desicion del cielo

**Flores de cerezo**

_Cap.4.- Fantástica Decisión del Cielo_

Una bella mujer sale de los territorios de kaleido y corre sin sentido por la orilla del mar, bellas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas e inundan sus ojos, ella no sabe que hacer o decir y por eso decide alejarse de la realidad solo por ese breve momento...

_**-¿Por qué**_

Naegino se detiene frente a una roca y se sienta en ella, aun con los ojos empapados observa el cielo, el cual estaba verdaderamente hermoso, estaba despejado y las estrellas eran cautivantes.

La Joven estaba confundida y mientras su corazón latía rápidamente sin darle tiempo de analizar las cosas... ella observo como su querido amigo y maestro estaba a su lado.

_**-¡FOOL!... que haces... aquí**_

**_-Tontita-_**secando sus lagrimas-**_siempre estaré cuando me necesites_**

_**-shinf... Fool... Gracias...**_

El espíritu del escenario se recostó en el hombro de sora y comenzó a charlar con ella sobre su problema actual, el sabia a la perfección los sentimientos de su querida aprendiz. Y nada le daba mas tristeza que ver llorar a su estrella de Kaleido.

_**-no se que voy hacer Fool... ya que yo quiero a Yuri-sama...**_

_**-si... lo se...**_

_**-Pero... también quiero a Leon-sama... shinf...**_

_**-Sora... tal vez no me creas pero... comprendo el amor a la perfección... sobre todo los amores imposible...**_

_**-Fool... es cierto... tu amor pasado fue imposible y sufriste mucho...**_

_**-pero... aun así... no me arrepiento de ello...**_

_**-he? Pero...**_

_**-no me importa... ya que pude experimentar ese bello sentimiento... además ahora me conformo con estar al lado de su reencarnación aun que ella no me recuerde...**_

_**-Rosseta... no es así?... ella es la reencarnación de la princesa...**_

asi es... pero no estoy triste... cuando realmente amas a alguien... no importa con quien se encuentre esa persona... mientras estés a su lado y la veas feliz... tu también lo serás...

_**-Fool(lo abraza) Gracias... no sabes cuanto me alegro conversar contigo**_

_**-je(sonrojo) no es para tanto...**_

_**-debemos irnos a dormir... bien(le sonríe) vamonos...**_

La joven de cabellos violeta y Fool regresaron a los dormitorios de kaleido, la chica estaba mas despejada de mente y sus lagrimas se habían secado.Ya en la habitación Sora pensó mucho en Yuri... y Leon... al grado de dormir solamente 3 horas antes de irse a Kaleido.

* * *

**_-no esta bien... huir de la realidad_** (mirando a Fool) **_tengo que enfrentar mi destino... sea cual sea el resultado..._**

_**-¡Sora!**_

_**-hum... Aoshi-kun...**_

_**-aun no sabes que responderles?**_

_**-¿cómo sabes que?(sonrojo) acaso...**_

_**-Sora (sonrie) eres la persona que mas quiero y admiro y por consecuente tengo que saber cosas importantes de ti... yo... solo deseo... tu felicidad Sora-chan.**_

_**-hum, arigato Aoshi-kun...**_

_**-no hay de que... ahora vamonos, tenemos que llegar temprano o kalos nos regañara... además... tienen un asunto pendiente con dos tipos...**_

_**-si (sonrojo)**_

Ishida había dejado en claro sus sentimientos por la acróbata estelar pero ella no se había percatado de tal cosa, sin embargo para Aoshi eso era mas que suficiente... estar al lado de su querida sora... tal y como Fool explico "**_cuando realmente amas a alguien... no importa con quien se encuentre esa persona... mientras estés a su lado y la veas feliz... tu también lo serás..." _**tal pareciera que el joven pudo escuchar aquellas palabras.

Ahora ambos se encontraban camino a kaleido, en el auto nuevo que se compro aoshi (waaao), y cuando llegaron se percataron de que cientos de Fans los esperaban ya.

**_-HE ES SORA NAEGINO- _**grito un joven con un ramo de rosas

**_-AH TAMBIEN ESTA EL JOVEN AOSHI- _**una desesperada pelirroja añadió

_**-oh... tan temprano y tanta gente**_

_**-diablos... no podremos entrar sora... amenos que...**_

_**-hum... aoshi-kun?**_

Los acróbatas acosados saltaron al techo del lugar, mientras claro daban piruetas en el aire para complacer a sus admiradores, y al llegar hay sora saludo a todos y se despidió amablemente mientras arrojaba una bella flor de cerezo(la cual era parte del traje de aoshi)

**¡SORA TE AMO!**

**¡AOSHI MI AMOR REGRESA!**

**¡AH AH VIVA KALEIDO!**

Esos gritos fueron escuchados por los demás acróbatas, quienes vieron llegar a los aclamados por la parte superior del gimnasio, y después felicitarlos con un gran aplauso.

**_-eh... Muchas (sonrojo) gracias jajaja- _**nerviosamente dijo sora

**_-les agradezco este bello gesto- _**haciendo reverencia el apuesto chico

_**-Sora, que bueno que llegaste... vamos a practicar "la triple fantasía del cielo"**_

_**-eh... Rosseta? Que... (cara de curiosidad) es eso...**_

_**-DESDE LUEGO QUE ES UNA TÉCNICA... que esperabas TONTA...**_

_**-May... hum (cerrando sus ojos) acaso tu... pensaste en ella...**_

_**-CLARO (sonrojo) para rosseta, para ti y para mi...**_

_**-May... muchas gracias (sonrie) ahora siento que estamos mas unidas**_

_**-No digas tonterías (mas sonrojada) siempre hemos sido unidas...**_

_**-si**_

* * *

El ambiente fue interrumpido a la llegada del joven de rubios cabellos y mirada seductora, el cual se acerco a sora y mirándola fijamente la saludo, Los demás presente entendieron que no debían quedarse y se alejaron dejándolos solos.

Sora... dime por favor cual es tu respuesta...

_**-Yuri... debo ser sincera contigo ya que aprecio mucho tu compañía... yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos... ya que amo a Leon...**_

_**-pero... sora... como puedes decirme eso... cuando nos besamos... respondiste de una manera muy... expresiva que me hizo pensar que...**_

_**-lo siento... es verdad que me enamore de ti al momento de verte en el escenario y además infinidad de veces tu me ayudaste y me salvaste... como un ángel guardián... y te agradezco todo... pero al fin entendí que solo sentía una gran admiración por ti y nada mas... y...**_

_**-si...**_

_**-tu también debes de analizar bien tus sentimientos...**_

_**-a que te refieres? He...**_

_**-tu... no me amas en realidad**_

_**-¿QUÉ DICES!**_

es verdad... ya que pude percibir todo cuando me tranquilice... tu vez en mi o viste... una chica que admiraba tu trabajo y no deseabas que pasara lo mismo que paso con sophie, no quería decepcionar a alguien mas... por eso tu subconsciente te hizo pensar que realmente sentías lago por mi... incluso tu mismo confundías ese sentir... pero la verdad es que... tu amas mucho a Layla-sama.

_**-hum... layla? Yo...**_

_**-analiza... bien tu corazón y te darás cuenta... yuri-sama...**_

Sora se alejo y dejo a un confundido yuri, quien se preguntaba una y otra vez si sora tenia razón en lo que dijo. Y después comenzó a pensar en lo mucho que apreciaba a layla y también el tiempo que compartió con ella... y comparo ese sentimiento con el que sentía por sora y finalmente se dio cuenta de que...

_**Realmente... quiero a Layla... ella es para mi... la persona mas importante...**_

* * *

Por otro lado el joven de cabellos plateados veía por un balcón de su habitación del hotel, mientras pensaba en su querida sora, también recordaba como la había conocido y se arrepintió de no haber compartido mucho mas tiempo con ella... ya que de seguro (pensaba) ahora estaría al lado de Yuri Killian.

No quería pararse en kaleido para nada ¿para que¿para ver a la nueva feliz pareja? No eso no lo soportaría su corazón. Pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de una joven.

_**-he ¡LEON QUE HACES AUN EN TU HABITACIÓN!**_

_**-hum... eres tú (mirando hacia abajo) May... ¿que haces aquí?**_

_**-pues... viendo COMO UN COBARDE SE ESCONDE ANTE UNA DIFÍCIL SITUACIÓN COMO ESTA...**_

_**-May como te atreves a hablarme asi...**_

_**-SI ME ATREVO (mirándolo fríamente) que esperas...no vas a luchar por sora...**_

_**-hum... eso a ti no te incumbe...**_

_**-CLARO QUE SI... quiero mucho a sora Y ADEMÁS NO PERMITIRE QUE RENUNCIES A ELLA TAN FÁCILMENTE...**_

_**-yo... deseo que sora sea feliz...**_

_**-y tu que sabes de la felicidad de sora? Acaso ella te dijo que se quedaría con Yuri¿no verdad? solo estas ADIVINANDO LAS COSAS... realmente... no deseas tan siquiera**_

_**saber su decisión y estar a su lado apoyándola sea cual sea el caso...**_

_**-May... yo (pensando profundamente) no deseo... alejarme de sora...**_

_**-Leon... hum (sonríe) eso es**_

**_-No DESEO PERDER A SORA- _**tras grita esto leon salto desde su bacón y cayo en el suelo a escasos metros de may

Leon agradeció a may y se fue directamente al escenario, mientras la linda joven de ojos azules lo miraba con ternura mientras suspiraba y repetía su nombre.

* * *

Ya en el escenario sora practicaba con roseta, ya que su amiga may dijo que volvería en un instante, al no regresar su amiga... naegino se preocupo y fue en su búsqueda pero se encontró con el chico de cabellos plateados y al instante ambos se sonrojaron.

_**-hum... leon-sama... yo…**_

_**-sora... tengo que decirte que...**_

_**-hum (sonrojo) si...**_

_**-no importa cual sea tu decisión yo siempre te voy amar y deseo que seas muy feliz... por eso no interesa si estas a mi lado o no... ya que... solo quiero tu bienestar **_

_**-Leon-sama... yo... también te amo...**_

_**-hum (sonrojo) sora... que dices?**_

_**-Te amo... ai shiteru... desde el momento en que conocí tu verdadero ser... me enamore... perdóname si te he hecho sufrir... no era mi intención... ya que yo... te amo mucho**_

_**-no tienes idea de cuanto (la abraza) me alegra saber eso... sora**_

_**-leon(lo abraza y llora) deseo estar contigo... creo que... me deje cautivar por ti**_

_**-al contrario (se acerca a su rostro) fue al revez **_

El joven se inclina hacia la bella mujer y lentamente junta sus labios con los de ella, sora acerca su cuerpo con el de él mientras las lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos siguen brotando, el beso se hace mas profundo conforme pasan los segundos. El sentimiento tan fuerte que los dos de profesan invade todo el escenario. También trae una tranquilidad indescriptible a los presentes. Y por si fuera poco algo increíble sucede... Leon también derrama lagrimas de amor por su querida sora.

Los espectadores (todo el elenco) se quedo sorprendido ante ese suceso y lo único que se les ocurrió fue... ovacionar ese acontecimiento y aplaudieron muy fuerte a la nueva pareja de kaleido...

_**-hum yo (sonrojada) que pena... lo siento joven leon**_

_**-no (sonrojo) descuida... y solo dime leon... esta bien Sora...**_

_**-si (sonrojada y tomándolo de la mano) mejor vamos a entrenar si...**_

_**-cierto(mirándola con ternura) o si no Kalos nos molestara...**_

**_-SORA QUE ENVIDIA- _**grito la joven Rosseta

**_-Bien hecho Leon- _**guiñando el ojo grito may

**_-¡SORA FELICIDADES!- _**grito Mia

**_-Eso es- _**añadió Anna

**_-¡BRAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-_**grito el elenco

Tras El suceso inesperado han pasado apenas 2 días y ahora todo mundo sabe tal acontecimiento, el cual fue pasado por TV abierta hace apenas un día.

Esto a ocasionado problemas a los dos acróbatas estelares de kaleido, mas nunca planearon ocultar su relación así que no les molesto.

Yuri felicito a leon y a sora, a quien le dijo que descubrió lo que sentía por layla y de inmediato fue a su encuentro y le dijo que la amaba, esto hizo muy feliz a la chica de bellos ojos violeta y felicito a su querida layla de inmediato. Ambas estaban muy emocionadas la una de la otra y eso ocasiono que su amistad y su perfecta relación creciera mas... ahora solo resta saber que les depara el destino a Leon y sora.

* * *

**_-oh, Leon mi amor (va y lo besa) que sucede..._**

_**-hoy cumplimos 5 meses de novios no es asi, sora...**_

_**-hum (sonrojada) asi es... por que te noto... muy extraño...**_

_**-sora yo... tengo (mirando hacia otro lado) algo muy importante que decirte...**_

_**-Leon(asustada) que sucede...**_

_**-Es sobre nuestra relación... pienso que... nuestro noviazgo...**_

_**-si Leon (acercándose a el) que piensas...**_

_**-nuestro noviazgo debe terminar...**_

_**-¡QUE! (sollozando)Pero... por que... shinf... Leon..**_

_**-por que yo...**_

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

**SORALOVE.-** jejeje hola... antes de que me maten por favor lean el siguiente capitulo que subiere pronto jaja, lamento el retrazo pero la prepa no me permite estar tiempo completo en la compu, gomen nazai. Espero que me escriban y dejen su opinión de este capitulo extraño(y corto) jejeje por fa ok y nos vemos después... Ahora vayamos a contestar review

* * *

DizzyTestament

De la lista de mis favoritos(anime)es este de Kaleido Star uno de los que estan a la cabeza me agrada mucho la forma en que Leon se comporta en tu fic,es como si viera el anime en cada una de las lineas que leo de tu fic.  
Por favor sigue adelante y no dejes de escribir

_**SORALOVE.- KONICHIWA, ARIGATTO POR TUS COMENTARIOS Y OPINO IGUAL QUE TU KALEIDO STAR ES UN MUY BUEN ANIME, AGRADEZCO TUS PORRAS Y COMO VEZ AQUÍ ANDO TODAVÍA... ESPERO TE AGRADE ESTE CAPITULO Y SIGAS LEYENDO LOS DEMAS. OK**_

_**NOS VEMOS DIZZY.**_

* * *

DizzyTestament

Esta para romperle el corazon a mas de uno.  
Me fascina la forma en que describes la personalidad de cada uno de los personajes de Kaleido y sin mencionar la forma en que se desarrolla el circulo amoroso.  
Sigue asi y espero que el proximo capitulo llegue pronto.

_**SORALOVE.- KONICHIWA DENUEVO (SONRIE) TE AGRADEZCO TODO LO QUE DICES DE MI FIC (ES UN HONOR DE VERDAD) OK SIGUE DEJÁNDOME TU OPINIÓN POR FAVOR**_

* * *

hime hanamizu

hola:  
ja ja yo soy waterlily lozania pero con otra cuenta asi que no te asustes  
gracias por avisarme que ya avias actualizado y le verdad ese capi te quedo kawaii nunca me paso por la cabeza como podria ser la tecnica sakura y esta bastante kawaii  
yo me despido  
si tienes tele ahi te vez y sino en una sarten  
chao bye  
sayonara  
goodbye  
atte: waterlily lozania o hime hanamizu como gustes decirme o sino tambien chilanga

**_SORALOVE.- CHILANGA (LA ABRAZA) COMO ESTAS... GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, SOBRE LA TÉCNICA GRACIAS... SE QUE NO ES BUENA PERO JEJEJE SE ME SECO EL CEREBRO AMIGA. NOS VEMOS DESPUÉS...CUIDATE_**

* * *

kittynaegino

me encato muy hermosa obra y tecnica pero ya pues pobre sora como le pones entre 3 corazones que yo no se que haria pero a mi me encantaria que sora se quedara con leon la verdad XD espero que asi sea pliss y muchas gracias por averme contestado espero que lo sigas haciendo.

**_SORALOVE.- HOLA KITTY-CHAN, GRACIAS DE VERDAD (SOBRE LA TECNICA) AUN QUE LA QUE HACE VERLA LINDA ES LA HERMOSA SORA JAJAJA. SIE POR MI ME QUEDABA CON LOS TRES JAJAJA, Y CLARO QUE SIGUIRE CONTESTANDO... Y POR FAVOR SIGU_**E _**LEYENDO YA QUE EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO NO ES LO QUE PARESE.**_

* * *

Angel Nemesis

Muy interesante, muy interesante... ¡Por fin Sora sabe lo que siente Leon! Es que ha sido una escena muy emocionante la del final...

En cuanto a la técnica Sakura... a sido mu bonita! Sobre todo el detalle de los pétalos...

Tengo ganas de ver que es lo que hace que Sora se decida por Leon...

Un saludo, Marie.

**_SORALOVE.- GRACIAS... GRACIAS... HUM ARIGATTO JAJAJA, SI SORA SE DIO CUENTA ¡VIVA! SIE ME GUSTAN LOS PETALOS A MI TAMBIEN JAJAJA. _****_SI OJALA NO TE DECEPCIONES POR ESTE CAPITULO, COMO YA DIJE ANTES NO ES LO QUE PARECE. OK_**

_**ADIOS MARIE.**_

* * *

estefi

hola! claro q sigo leyendo tu fic jejeje pero con quioen terminara Sora me encanto la catuacion en el eescenario unque fue muy triste espero q sigas pronto jejeje n.n jejeje  
chao estefi

**_SORALOVE.-QUE BIEN TE LO AGRADEZCO ESTEFI-CHAN, SI SEGUIRE ADELANTE CON TU APOYO Y EL DE LOS DEMAS, ME AYUDAN A DAR LO MEJOR DE MI JAJAJA. ADIOS. CUIDATE_**

* * *

Kagome Higu

wow ke capitulo - LEON & SORA!  
bueno aunque me gusto muxo ke se pelearan por sora los dos jóvenes :3  
espero ke no se quede Sora con Aoshi  
bueno me gusto muxo el cap. espero ke lo continues muy pronto, porke está muy bueno -

**_SORALOVE.- GRACIAS JEJEJE, NO SORA NO SE HIBA A QUEDAR CON AOSHI (DE HECHO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO LO DIJE) AOSHI ES MÍO JAJAJA (SI COMO NO) AQUÍ ESTA EL SIG CAP. AUN QUE LAMENTO TARDAR MUCHO _**_**NOS VEMOS EN EL OTRO CAPITULO KAGOME-CHAN.**_

* * *

Lucy Oraki

Me has dejado sorprendida! Mira que los dos declararsele! Muy buena tu historia, sigue asi:)  
P.D ¿No podria quedarse con los 3 o 4? si incluimos a Ken:P

**_SORALOVE.- HOLA LUCY (SONRIE) SIE ...QUIEN FUERA SORA PARA QUE SEMEJANTES PAPACITOS SE LE DECLARARAN A LA VEZ BUUUA YO QUIERO JEJEJE. SOBRE QUEDARSE CON TODOS...JAJAJA TAL VEZ YO PERO SORA NO ES ASI... ELLA ES FIEL A UN SOLO CHAVO JAJAJA._****_OK ESPERO SIGAS ESCRIBIENDO LUCY._**

* * *

anna

fic esta genial en pocas palabras, y bueno con respecto a la desicion de sora a mi la pareja que mas me gustaria que pusieras es la de Leon+sora, es genal ademas porque arruinar a la pareja de layla y yuri tambien son una pareja genial, pero bueno esa es tu decición y cualquier pareja esta bien. por cierto la tecnica estuvo super y bueno para que decir mas todo, bueno tengo que irme te deseo suerte y espero que recivas muchisimos reviews, sayonara.

**_SORALOVE.- HOLA ANNA Y DE VERDAD ES UN FAVOR QUE ME HACES AL DECIR COSAS TAN BONITAS DE MI FIC, TE LO AGRADEZCO. SOBRE LA PAREJA LAYLA YURI ESO LO VEZ CUMPLIDO EN ESTE CAPITULO. SIGUE PENDIENTE JAJAJA Y DESPUÉS SIGUE DEJÁNDOME REVIEW._**

**_GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE Y NOS VEMOS DESPUÉS._**

_**SIN MAS QUE DECIR...**_

_**SAYONARA BYE BYE.**_

_**P.D.- Vive dispuesto a triunfar**_


	6. el FANTASTICO Evento

Flores de cerezo 

_Cap.5.- Un Fantástico Evento_

oh, Leon mi amor (va y lo besa) que sucede...

_**-hoy cumplimos 5 meses de novios no es así, sora...**_

_**-hum (sonrojada) así es... por que te noto... muy extraño...**_

_**-sora yo... tengo (mirando hacia otro lado) algo muy importante que decirte...**_

_**-Leon(asustada) que sucede...**_

_**-Es sobre nuestra relación... pienso que... nuestro noviazgo...**_

_**-si Leon (acercándose a el) que piensas...**_

_**-nuestro noviazgo debe terminar...**_

_**-¡QUE! (sollozando)Pero... por que... shinf... Leon..**_

_**-por que yo... deseo**_

**_-No te comprendo- _**decía sora con su mirada perdida en los ojos de querido leon-

**Nuestro noviazgo debe terminar por que (se inclina) deseo estar a tu lado por siempre... pero... como algo mas serio... me refiero a... Sora ¿Deseas convertirte en mi Esposa?**

**ah-** dejando de llorar, naegino se puso seria e incrédula observo a leon... como si tratara de comprender su comportamiento.

El chico Ojiazul saco un bello anillo con un diamante en el centro y este destellaba hermosamente, tal parece que Oswald gasto todo su salario en dicho objeto, y se acerco a sora y espero ansiosamente la respuesta.

Por su parte la chica de cabellos violetas fue y lo abrazo muy fuerte, mientras lagrimas se hacían presentes en ambos rostros, ella le dio el "Si" y después leon le coloco el anillo a la divina acróbata de kaleido.

se a confirmado, la boda de las estrellas de kaleido Sora naegino y Leon Oswald se realizara Mañana mismo en el escenario... su humilde reportera aun no lo puede creer y esta ansiosa de presenciar dicho evento- decía una famosa comentarista de un programa de espectáculos

La Noticia del momento era la tan esperada boda de chico de cabellos plateados y el bello Ángel de Kaleido, y como no, si la boda iba a realizarse arriba del escenario como una actuación Única. Los acróbatas emocionados recibirían a los invitados de ese gran evento y todos estaban emocionados por el acontecimiento.

Sora inmediatamente llamo a su madre a Japón y le comento todo, su padre estaba muy feliz al escuchar eso y la pequeña Yume solo sonreía ante el comentario de su hermana.

Anna y Mia felicitaron a su amiga mientras gritaban de emoción con ella y desde luego Rosseta era una de las mas nostálgicas y lloro por un largo tiempo con su querida amiga, Aoshi sonrió a Naegino y felicito a leon, mientras el se alejo del escenario Kaleido, ya que había cumplido su sueño de actuar al lado de Sora.

**entonces... ¿te iras?**

**asi es querida sora, regresare a Japón y terminare mis estudios aya... pero nunca me olvidare de ti (tomándola de sus hombros y acercándose para abrazarla) Te quiero mucho querida Sora...**

**oh... Aoshi-kun (sonrojo) te agradezco todo esto... Cuídate mucho**

**Deacuerdo (acomodándose el cabello) es hora de irme... lamento no... poder estar a tu lado en tu boda...**

**Sayonara Aoshi-kun**

**sayonara Bishojo...**

El acróbata de mirada dulce se alejaba de ese lugar para volver a su madre patria y también alejarse un poco de la realidad... de que ahora su ser amado esta con otro.

Desde el momento en que Ishida llego y conoció a Oswald se dio cuenta de que estaba vencido antes de iniciar la batalla, ya que tenia previsto que algo similar ocurriría y ahora solo le quedaba apoyar a su querida Acróbata.

* * *

Tiempo mas tarde el joven alto y de ojos azules se encontraba al lado de su querida prometida y ambos disfrutaban de la bella vista hacia al mar que tenían.

Sora se acurruco en los bazos de su amor, mientras este la abrazaba con fuerza y con contraste perfecto con el viento sus cabellos de movían ante la brisa.

**Sora... dime algo...**

_**-si?**_

_**-acaso soy un obstáculo entre tu y kaleido**_

Leon (sorprendida) desde luego que no... nisiquiera compares ambos amores, Kaleido es mi razon de ser, ya que puedo interpretar bellas técnicas que agraden al publico y compartir con ellos bellos momentos... y tu... eres mi razon de vivir... Leon Te Amo y deseo compartir contigo todas mi experiencias, buenas o malas, ya que... confió plenamente en ti querido leon (mirándolo sonrojada)simplemente te amo

_**-Sora (sonrojado) yo También te amo como no tienes idea**_

Leon se acerca a sora y con ternura besa sus labios, mientras ella se acerca mas a él, ambos estaban en una habitación cerca del mar y para ellos no existía nada mas que su amor y la brisa del lugar. Se recostaron en la cama de la habitación mientras miraban perplejos tanta belleza, la del mar y la de su amor.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sora converso con su querido fool por un breve momento

**Vas a bañarte?**

_**-asi es fool**_

_**-y no te molesta que este aquí?**_

_**-para nada (le sonríe) gracias a ti pude decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos a Leon y ahora voy a casarme con él... no podría ser mas feliz**_

_**-ya veo... me alegro por ti querida niña**_

_**-Sabes (volteando a verlo) deberías decirle a Roseta lo que sientes...**_

_**-ah(sonrojo) que idioteces Dices... mejor báñate y déjate de tonterías**_

_**-Como quieras (desvistiéndose)espero... estés presente hoy en el escenario...**_

_**-siempre lo estoy... ya que eres mi niña querida... la cual cuido**_

**_-arigatto-_**le manda un beso y cierra la cortina del baño

**_-je. Te espero afuera- _**tras decir eso, el espíritu desaparece, de la emoción ni siquiera aprovechó eso momento que tanto había pedido... ver como sora se bañaba.

Si algo le quedaba claro a Fool era que deseaba la felicidad de su niñita y sobretodo la paz en su interior, por eso había decidido marcharse por un tiempo para dejar a la pareja sola por las noches. Mientras el miraba escondido a la dueña de sus sueños, ósea a Rosseta, con eso le bastaba y hasta le sobraba.

La tarde se había hecho presente en kaleido, mientras todos los preparativos para "la boda" se estaban terminando, en un extremo de un trapecio se encontraba Leon sentado esperando la llegada de su novio, el portaba un traje de boda muy adecuado para la ocasión, un esmoquin negro y una bella cola de caballo le sujetaba sus bellos y delicados cabellos plateados. Todo era perfecto y solo faltaba la Mujer que seria su esposa en breves momentos... mas ella no llegaba... y la función ya había empezado, sin mas que hacer salieron acróbatas e improvisaron para distraer a la prensa y hacer tiempo hasta que llegara una de las estrellas principales de la obra.

_**-¿Dónde esta esa tonta?-preguntaba May**_

_**-ah Sora... debí ir por ella- decía sollozando Roseta**_

_**-Aun hay tiempo... yo iré a buscarla- propuso Anna**_

_**-Pero y la obra- objeto Salah**_

_**-Esta continuara... aun que sora tarde en llegar...estoy seguro de que vendrá- dijo Leon**_

_**-Pero...Leon-**_

_**-No... esta continuara, May... descuida yo iré y esperare en el escenario... después de todo no hay que arruinarle la obra a Mia-**_

_**-si, Leon...Bien. Vayamos-dijo May**_

Los acróbatas mencionados ingresaron al escenario y comenzaron a actuar disimulando el retraso de Naegino, La obra de Mia marchaba a la perfección y la música de ambiente era perfecta... mas la gente empezaba a sospechar de la ausencia del Ángel de kaleido, mas también pensaban que era parte de la obra para crear tensión.

La horas pasaron y continuaron con la interpretación, mas no podían seguir ya que habían llegado al clímax y obligatoriamente necesitaban de sora y ella aun no se veía por los alrededores de kaleido, Leon tampoco podía mostrar esa mueca de felicidad fingida y se paro en seco a mitad de la obra, los espectadores se quedaron callados y las luces se apagaron, solo quedaba una que alumbraba al chico destrozado emocionalmente... volteando hacia la audencia y con lagrimas en los ojos se dispueso a hablar.

**Yo... quería decir que... Mi querida Sora...**

**_Tantos recuerdos vienen cada vez que pienso en ti_**

**_-hum...-_** leon pudo escuchar levemente esa frase mas no presto mucha atención y continuo hablando**_-Como les decía... Sora..._**

**_-¡LEON!- _**se escucho un fuerte grito desde las gradas o mejor dicho desde la puerta principal del publico y como era de esperarse era la bella mujer de cabellos violetas con un micrófono en mano y en la otra un bello ramo de flores, desde luego de cerezo.

**_-¡SORAAAAAAAA!-_** grito efusivo el novio, mientras observaba como su bella novia cantaba al momento de correr hacia el escenario, de seguro esa habilidad la había aprendido de su querido amigo Aoshi.

Y ahora que estoy sola no puedo dejar de sentir 

_**Uh oh oh**_

_**Que tenemos muchas por vivir**_

Mientras saltaba por los lugares, los espectadores quedaban fascinados ante tal hazaña y sobre todo en el momento en que sora dio un gran salto para sujetar el primer trapecio del escenario y para ello dio varios giros que ocasionaron que el hermoso vestido de novia que traía se luciera mas divino de lo normal.

_**Nuestra amistad continuara**_

**_Esta historia no termina aquí_**

Entre vuelta y vuelta varios pétalos de su ramo cayeron en los asientos y uno de ellos cayo exactamente en la mano de una mujer rubio de ojos azules que miraba con ternura a la recién llegada, desde luego me refiero a Layla Hamilton, quien aplaudió el movimiento bien hecho de su mas querida amiga.

_**Eres el mejor**_

**_Y estas aquí en mi corazón_**

_**Y siempre serás... en mi vida...**_

Sora llego a sujetar el trapecio mientras su caballero andante llegaba en su rescate y dándole la mano la subió al trapecio y ambos parados en el, se besaron y esto ocasiono una ovación total en el escenario, tanto por los espectadores como los colaboradores de kaleido.

Las lagrimas se derramaron por doquier, y eso daba crédito de que el amor de sora y leon era tan fuerte que contagiaba a Todos los presentes.

_**-Ai shiteru Sora...**_

_**-Ai shiterru Leon...**_

**_-¡OMEDETO !-_**grito el elenco a la vez, mientras kalos ocultaba las lagrimas que se hicieron presentes en su rostro.

_**...La mejor razón...**_

_**Para triunfar...**_

Ambos enamorados iniciaron una bella técnica junto que recién experimentaron en aquel momento, no sabría explicarles como era ya que al verla quede fascinada, pero a mi pensar creo que se trataba de una mas haya de lo angelical y lo fantástico... y desde luego mas haya que las flores de cerezo que adornaban el lugar. Solamente la observe y quede fascinaba mientras me unía a la ovación de las demás personas a mi alrededor.

Y estoy seguro que obra como esa no volverá a suceder jamás o por lo menos en un largo tiempo.

¡Vivan Leon Oswald Y Sora Naegino los recién casados...

O mejor debí decir... Sora Oswald!

**FIN**

**_Soralove.- Hola... agradezco su apoyo incondicional a mi fic y lamento darle un inesperado final, pero por razones de fuerza mayor me retirare por un tiempo de la para dedicar tiempo completo a mis estudios... pero prometo regresar pronto con mas ánimos y ganas de escribir con el corazón, por que finalmente el es el que me dicta el camino a seguir... Nos leemos Después... espero..._**

**_Sayonara bye bye._**

**_Prometo contestar sus review referentes a este capitulo por medio de e-mail, claro si quieren que lo hagan por favor déjenme su mail (el que mas usan) y yo les enviare la respuesta ante lo que escribieron (bueno o malo acerca del final)_**

**_CONTESTANTO REVIEW CON MUCHO CARIÑO_**

* * *

From: Misato Kat chan

GENIAL! MEOW, me encanta, pensandolo de una manera, Aoshi arÃ­a buena pareja conSora, pero me gusta el Leon x Sora, puedo apostar lo que va a pasar en el

proximo capitulo, al menos eso espero, pienso que leon le va a pedir algo a

Sora, espero estar en lo correcto, bueno cuidate mucho matta nee Soralove

Meow

**SORALOVE.- JEJEJE QUE COMES QUE ADIVINAS (MAS BIEN YO SOY MUY OBVIA JE JE) TE AGRADESCO MUCHO TU REVIEW Y TE PROMETO CUIDARME JAJJA… NOS LEEMOS EN OTRA OCCASION MISATO-CHAN**.

* * *

From: kittynaegino

hola como esta amiga espero qe bien me encanto de nuevo pero como es eso de que

terminaran no lo puedo creer que mala que eres bueno pero tu lo haces por una

cosa espero qe leon se quede con sora pliss. onegai por contestarme espero que

me conteste de nuevo y agregame a tu msn plis.

**SORALOVE.- CLARO QUE SE VAN A QUEDAR AMIGA, OBVIO ESTE FIC ES DE ELLOS (ADEMÁS SI LOS SEPARA, PERDERIA LA VIDA JAJAJA) Y ME ENCANTA CONTESTARTE (SIEMPRE ME PIDES QUE LO HAGA) OK TE AGREGARE A MI MSN... CUALQUIER COSA QUE SUCEDA TAMBIEN PUEDES AGREGARME TU**

**Trunsypaola –arroba- HOTMAIL- punto com XD SAYONARA.**

* * *

From: Yuuko-Ichihara

No, por que? ;;...Leon...terminÃ³...con Sora...iba tan bien el noviazgo...pero

en fin, Leon tendrÃ¡ sus motivos, que espero conocer pronto! Que la intriga me

va a matar!jajajaChe, que bueno que es Aoshi, hasta me da pena que a pesar de ser tan bueno, notenga una parejilla...Pero que le vamos a hacer Sora es de Leon y se acabÃ³jajajajajaja xDDTambien me agradÃ³ que Yuri se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por Layla, lapareja que hacen es como sacada de un cuadro:P Y la parte de los fans jajajaja eso me causÃ³ mucha risa Espero con ansias el prÃ³ximo capÃ­tulo Sora-chan! Sigue con esos Ã¡nimos que te caracterizan y cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites! Me gustÃ³ mucho este capÃ­tulo . Besos y Mucha Suerte!

**SORALOVE.-KONICHIWA... NO LLORES... NO TERMINARON… SOLO PASARON A OTRO NIVEL DE AMOR (Q PROFUNDO), TARDE MUCHO PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAP QUE TE TENIA INTRIGADA (NO MUY BUENO... PERO EN FIN) SIIII AOSHI RULZ (ES MÍO XD JAJAJA) Y YA VEZ... PARA LOS FANS DE YURI Y LAYLA... HAY ESTA... JAJAJA, AGRADEZCO TUS PORRAS (ME AYUDAN CON ESTO) Y QUE MAS DECIRTE QUE IGUALMENTE TE APOYARE YO... MI DESPEDIDA ESPERO SEA BREVE.**

* * *

From: Angel Nemesis

Ya... seguro q Leon le quiere pedir matrimonio, verdad?

Pero pobre d mi querido Aoshi, mira q le he tomao cariÃ±o...!

Y tb pobre May,no? Decirle a al presona de la q estas enamorada q luche por

otra... es muy valiente la muchacha, y mira q a mi no me gusta mucho pero... lo

cierto es q se a portao!

Un saludo, Marie.

**SORALOVE.- JEJEJE COMO SABIAS ? JAJAJA DESDE LUEGO ( TU SI VES NOVELAS JAJAJA O POR LO MENOS HAS LEIDO FIC´S CURSIS COMO EL MÍO XD JAJAJA) CIERTO, YO SIEMPRE PENSE QUE MAY ERA UNA CHICA UNICA Y MUY A SU MANERA DEMOSTRABA SUS SENTIMIENTOS ¿NO CREES? ****BUENO NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS, CUIDATE MUCHOOO MARIE-CHAN**

* * *

From: anna

konnichiwa:(hola)

muchisimas gracias por tomar en cuenta mi opinion me encanto el cap. pero ya me

quede conla duda de que es lo que le va a decir a sora, Â¿QUE ES, solo espero

que todavia no terminen ya que para mi son la pareja mas kawai!(linda, pero

bueno esta bien cualquier decicion ya que le ponen un toque de misterio y magia

a tu fic, esta padrisima y espero con ansias leer el proximo capitulo,

sayonara(adios).

**SORALOVE.-KONICHIWA, TOMAR EN CUENTA ? CHIDO, TRATO DE TOMAR EN CUENTA A TODAS JAJAJA FINALMENTE ESCRIBO PARA ELLAS (SI NO QUIEN LEE ESTO JAJAJA) DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LO QUE ME DICES ANITA (ESPERO NO TE MOLESTE) ME DA GUSTO SABER QUE POR LO MENOS A ALGUIEN LE PARECE LINDO MI FIC XD JAJA... SAYONARA BYE BYE. CUIDATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

* * *

From: alex

ES PADRISIMO ME ENCANTA SOBRE TODOLA TECNICA SAKURA, PEROPORQUE LEON QUIERE TERMINAR A SORA?

**SORALOVE.-ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP HAYA ACLARADO TU DUDA, JEJEJE GRACIAS POR LO DE LA TÉCNICA DE AOSHI (FINALMENTE EL LA PENSO) ****NOS VEMOS DESPUÉS, Y GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW ALEX-SAN.**

* * *

From: Kaomi.the wolf girl

Amiga! TTTT han pasado siglos! pero bueno a lo que vine, tu fic me tiene

encantada TT.TT me ha gustado muchisimo y sinceramente espero con ansias el

nuevo capitulo por que estoy que me muero de la ansiedad de saber por que Leon

quiere terminar con Sora TT.TT que malo! Â¬Â¬U Â¿quÃ© acaso no la quiere? o

Â¿Sora hizo algo que no debÃ­a? TT.YY yo quiero saberlo...bueno hoy no tengo

mucho tiempo, solo me resta felicitarte por este hermoso fic y espero con ansias

un nuevo capÃ­tulo. Se despide JAnett (este es mi verdadero nombre...jejeje)

**SORALOVE.- JANETT? QUE LINDO NOMBRE , LAMENTO EL RETRASO (ESTUPIDA PREPA) PERO MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA NO CREES? ****Y COMO LE DIJE A ALEX, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP HAYA ACLARADO TUS DUDAS, ADEMÁS NO SOY TAN MALA PARA SEPARAR A ESTA BELLÍSIMA PAREJA DE ENSUEÑO. GRACIAS POR TU FELICITACIÓN, DE VERDAD ME EMOCIONE MUCHO AL LEER ESO, JAJA NOS VEMOS Y GRACIAS POR TODO ****KAOMI-CHAN O JANETT-CHAN.**

* * *

From: Kari( )

ME ENCANTA TU FIC, esta bello, pero ese final, MAS TE VALE QUE NI PIENSES EN SEPARAR A LEON Y A SORA! No se que estas planeando, pero si los separas, CPNSIDERARE ESTE COMO UN FIC QUE PERDIO TODO ENCANTO, asi que, te lo pido CONTINUA,pero no te atrevas a separarlos.

**SORALOVE.- KONICHIWA, GRACIAS, GRACIAS (SORA HACE REVERENCIA) Y DESCUIDA NO LOS SEPARARE (DESPUÉS DE LAS AMENAZAS RESIVIDAS E INTENTOS DE ASESINATO... JEJEJE) ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE FIN, ES ALGO CORTO Y SIN CHISTE PERO A MI ME GUSTO (PUES CLARO ES MI FIC, SI YO NO LE HECHO PORRAS ENTONCES QUIEN?) ****NOS VEMOS DESPUÉS KARI-SAN. SAYONARA**

* * *

SeReNeTy 1660

Hola, no manches tu fic esta buenisimo, esta lindo de verdad, continualo pronto ok, que LEON termine su noviazgo con SORA por que quiere que sea su esposa y no por que ya no siente nada por ella ok...espero que el suguiente capitulo no sea el final de tu fic y que continue, continue, continue...etc...  
atte: SeReNeTy 1660  
saludos

**SORALOVE.- GRACIAS SERENITY (SAILOR RULZ), AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACIÓN PERO LAMENTO DECIRTE QUE ESTE SI ERA EL FINAL, POR CUESTIONES QUE YA DIJE TUBE QUE DARLE UN INESPERADO Y RAPIDO FINAL, LO LAMENTO ENCERIO... QUERIA QUE DURARA MAS PERO NO PUEDO PERMITIRME TAL COSA. OJALA NO TE ENOJES Y NOS VEMOS EN OTRA OCASIÓN, GRACIAS POR REVIEW...**

**SAYONARA BYE BYE**

**CON CARIÑO**

**SORALOVE...**

**HASTA PRONTO...**

"**Descubre tu corazón angelical"**


End file.
